The Warrior Who Never Gave Up
by Broly Kai
Summary: A young Saiyan who watched her home planet explode traveled to several different planets to get stronger and push her limits as she grew up. She's been seeking revenge on the person who killed her parents and destroyed her home planet, but her journey takes her on an adventure she never planned on going on. Rated T just in case, no specific time in DBZ timeline. On hiatus for a bit
1. Chapter 1

Quorrin slammed into a metal trash can, making it and everything inside fall to the ground, before almost collapsing onto the ground. But instead of staying down, she unsteadily stood up and took a fighting stance against her opponent, young Prince Vegeta and his so-called friends that followed him around all the time.

"Why do you keep getting up?" Vegeta growled before kicking Quorrin into a wall, a scream escaped from her mouth when she hit the hard wall, but after laying there for a couple of seconds, she stood right back up on shaky legs, she was no quitter. "You should know that it's futile to keep resisting us. You'll just get killed." An evil grin grew on Prince Vegeta's face.

"I won't give up…" Quorrin said strongly, her voice full of confidence but it was starting to be overrun with pain. Prince Vegeta tsked before approaching her with great speed and punched her right in the cheek. She flew backwards, blood flying out of her mouth, and landed face down on the cement ground. She groaned in pain before starting to get back up again. The Prince growled in irritation before kicking her right in the stomach while she was on her hands and knees. She flew into air and landed on her back with a painful thud, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air as she started to get up once again.

"Why don't you fight back? If you're not going to give up then you can at least fight back to stand a chance." Prince Vegeta mocked. Quorrin mumbled something under her breath as she started to breathe normal again, she _wanted_ to fight, but she knew she wasn't allowed to. "Or are you too chicken?" Prince Vegeta said mockingly before he and his group of "friends" laughed.

Quorrin growled and stood up, planting her feet firmly on the ground and not budging. "Oh look she's doing something!" One of Prince Vegeta's followers said sarcastically. Quorrin's brown tail flicked back and forth angrily as she started to power up, forgetting her father and mother's warnings.

"Quorrin!" Quorrin heard her father, Bardock, yell from above. They all looked up and she immediately stopped powering up once she heard his strong voice. He landed next to her and bowed to the Prince, a look of disgust on his face but well hidden since his head was down. "Forgive me Prince Vegeta." He said quietly, careful not to show his true feelings. "My daughter tends to get into trouble."

"Well you should teach her a lesson then soldier, or I'll let my father take care of her." Vegeta growled.

Her father gulped silently. "I understand sire, please forgive us." Prince Vegeta scoffed before waving them off and leaving with his group of friends following him.

Bardock wrinkled his nose and made a face at Vegeta once he and his posse rounded the corner, making Quorrin giggle a bit before coughing. Her father turned to face her, he knelt down next to her, examining her, and gently picked her up before flying off to their house. "What did you do this time Quorrin?" He asked as her as they flew over the city.

"I didn't do anything." She said innocently. "I was just playing in the alley when Vegeta and his gang showed up yelling at me…" She shuddered. "Then they started to gang up on me."

"What did you do?" Her father's strong arms tensed around her. "You didn't fight did you?"

She shook her head slowly, her strangely colored metallic silver hair flying around her face and shining in the rising sun's rays. "No, I almost did but then you showed up."

His arms relaxed a bit at the news. "That's good, but you should still remember to control your power no matter what."

She nodded. "I will father."

Bardock landed in front of their small, two-story house outside the city. Her mother, Gine, who was waiting at the door, bolted towards them when she saw the condition Quorrin was in. "Good heavens what happened?" She exclaimed, snatching Quorrin from her father's arms.

"Prince Vegeta happened; he and his group of idiots took her on and banged her up pretty badly." Bardock said quietly.

"What? Why?"

Bardock put his arm around Gine's waist and led her inside. "I'll tell you inside."

Bardock told Gine what Quorrin had told him while Gine got Quorrin cleaned up with a wet towel, cleaning the blood off her face, body, clothes, and cuts on her arms, legs, and face. When Bardock was finished explaining what happened, he waited for Gine to say something after she was done cleaning Quorrin up and sent her to her room upstairs.

Quorrin closed the door quietly behind her as her parents started taking. "Get in trouble with the young Prince again sister?" She heard a rusty and all too familiar voice behind her.

Quorrin glanced back behind her to see her older brother, Raditz, leaning against the wall near the open window. She looked down at the carpet floor, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. "Yes…" She said quietly. She hasn't seen her older brother in months, he's been gone almost all the time now since he's an elite and been getting more and more missions. She would give him a hug, but he didn't like to be hugged or anything like that.

He shook his head in disappointment and sighed slowly. "Oh sister…" He said while sighing before looking up at Quorrin. "If you were smart then you'd stay away from him and his friends," He smirked. "unless you have some kind of a death wish."

Quorrin's hands tightened into fists, but she hid them behind her back so Raditz wouldn't see them. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from saying anything and tilted her head down to hide her angered expression _"Don't you think I would..?" _She thought to herself.

Raditz watched her for a moment, waiting to see if she would answer, but when she didn't respond, he scoffed. "Fine, be that way. I wasn't really planning on talking to you anyway. In fact, I only came here to talk to mother and father about something, but I can see that they're busy with the mess _you_ made. So I'll just come back later." And without another word from either from them he was gone.

Quorrin sighed slowly and tried to make herself relax before walking up to the window and stared outside as a warm breeze blew her hair back. It was only the middle of the day and she was already pretty tired from her encounter with Vegeta and his followers. She walked over to her bed and fell onto the soft mattress, not caring to change out of her ruined clothes, and tried to go to sleep, thinking of everything that has happened in the past month or two and what Raditz said. What did he want to talk to mother and father about? But she probably wouldn't know what it was unless her parents told her themselves. Even if she did ask Raditz, he wouldn't tell her. As Quorrin laid on her stomach on her bed, she heard her parents' faint voices on the first floor of their house, but they were too quiet for her to make out any words. Raditz was right about one thing, she sure made one heck of mess… Quorrin sighed heavily again before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! Finally got this up! Honestly, I never thought that this story would make it on here, I wrote all this several years ago, same words and everything, only, I edited a few things. So yeah, I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated and I like to know what you guys think about this story, if anything should be changed, or if you have any requests. Until the next chapter guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quorrin slowly opened her eyes again to see the window closed shut and the sunlight dancing on the green leaves outside her window. She didn't have any dreams when she slept today, just pitch black darkness, which wasn't new for her, it happened every single time she fell asleep since she was at least three years old.

A sudden knock on her door startled her and made her fall out of bed, landing on her side. _"Ow..."_ Quorrin thought as she pulled herself up to her feet, rubbing her side where she had landed.

Her body still ached from the hits she took from Vegeta earlier today, and that fall she just took didn't help at all, but she had to remain strong, tonight was going to be a big night for her and her parents, they were going to the palace to talk to King Vegeta. Quorrin thought that the king was _way_ too full of himself, seeing that his own son is named after him, as well as the planet. Quorrin and her parents are betting that Prince Vegeta's son will be named Vegeta as well. But they never told Raditz; they never tell him anything about that kind of stuff, seeing that he is one of Prince Vegeta's followers and would most likely tell the king and prince about what they were doing.

Quorrin crossed her small room and opened the door to see her father standing outside her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hi father." She said sleepily, but she was a little shaken up from falling off her bed.

He chuckled softly before entering the room. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She watched him and shook her head. "No, I don't know what to wear, or if I'm ready for this…" She said quietly as she kicked the floor while looking down.

Quorrin's father put his large hands on her small shoulders and knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "I don't know about your clothes, but I know for a fact that you're ready. Just don't give him any indication of how strong you are, even if he says anything to any of us okay?" He told her quietly.

She smiled then hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay, I love you father."

He smiled and patted her back. "I love you too." Quorrin knew that he wasn't looking forward to tonight.

Quorrin's mother called her name from downstairs, making her let go of her father and going downstairs, giving her father one last smile before going out the door.

"Did you want me mother?" Quorrin asked as she trotted into the kitchen.

Her mother smiled at her. "Yes, I do." She picked up a bright red set of Saiyan armor that was lying on the counter. "Here are your clothes for tonight." She paused before continuing. "What do you think?"

Quorrin smiled brightly and her bright teal eyes glittered. "I love it mother thank you!" She took it from her mother and ran off to her room to change, passing her father as she ran up the stairs.

"She seems excited." Bardock said looking after her. "Is she that eager to get away from me?" He joked, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Gine smiled. "It's the outfit, she really likes it." Then her smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. "Why would you think that she wants to get away from you? You and her both have a strong bond between each other."

Bardock picked up a pear-looking fruit from a basket on the counter and tossed it from one hand to the other and leaned against the counter. "Yeah I know, I was just kidding."

"She's gonna miss you while we're gone you know."

Bardock sighed sadly took a bite out of the fruit. "Yeah I know…"

Gine looked at Bardock. "You _will_ visit often right? She'll need you there to help with training and control."

Bardock chuckled silently as he swallowed the mouthful of fruit. "Of course I will."

Gine smiled at him before looking at the stairs when she heard feet hitting the floor with quickened steps. Quorrin burst into to kitchen in her new outfit with her brown tail wrapped around her waist like her parents had taught her.

"How do I look?" She asked them eagerly.

Bardock and Gine both smiled at each other. "You look like a proud Saiyan warrior." Her father said, picking her up and sitting her high up on his shoulder. Quorrin grinned and rested her head on her father's head.

"I have to get ready, you two can train if you want to pass the time. Just, don't ruin her armor, it took me forever to make it" Quorrin's mother said before walking down the hallway under the stairs.

"Okay mother." Quorrin said. Her father set her down and she scampered to the door that led to their backyard, which was actually a huge forest with a waterfall feeding a large lake.

Her father opened the door and followed her outside. She spun around in the green grass, soaking in the sunlight before falling onto her rear from dizziness and laughing.

Her father smiled and helped her back up to her feet. Quorrin sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place..."

"Well then I guess you better make the most of it while you're still here." Her father told her, making her smile a little.

"But I'll miss you most…" She said sadly, looking down.

Her father sighed slowly and put a hand on her head. "Don't worry Quorrin, I promise I'll visit you whenever I can, okay?" He said softly.

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good, now, why don't we start training a bit? We can brush up on your energy attacks and combos."

Quorrin grinned and a giggle escaped her mouth. "Okay."

They immediately started to train, Bardock giving Quorrin a few pointers on attacks, putting together combos of speed, attacks, and energy attacks, which, thanks to her father's training, came easy to her. After training and sparring for what felt like hours, Quorrin's mother came out, telling Bardock to get cleaned up and ready for tonight. She took Quorrin inside and cleaned her up as well before teaching her how to act in the palace, since she's been in before, up until it would be time to leave.

The time finally came when the three of them had to leave the house and head for the palace. They all flew like everyone else would, but they flew kinda slowly at the start, because Quorrin was just getting the hang of flying, but their speed quickly increased. Quorrin's mother wore her favorite Saiyan armor that was mostly black with some dark purple on it, and her father wore his green and black Saiyan armor.

The three of them arrived at the palace early so they had more than enough time to get inside and wait in the large room outside the large doors that led into the throne room. The reason why Quorrin was there was because a few months ago, her father asked the king if it was possible for if Quorrin and her mother could be moved to another nearby planet for safety, against the prince, and the king's, not to mention Freiza's, wrath just in case he found out too much about her if something went wrong. What Quorrin's parents were planning was to make it seem like Quorrin didn't know how to fight so she would be sent away with a protector. So the king scheduled them to come to his palace tonight, which was too soon for Quorrin. That planet was her home, and she never wanted to leave it for anything, but her parents told her that this was for the best and that she would've been shipped off to conquer another planet if they didn't do this. Quorrin paused and pondered the word conquer for a moment. She didn't want to conquer anyone or anything, not to mention killing, unless it was really necessary. Yes, she did love to fight, but it was very risky there.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors finally opened, revealing the huge throne room. Other Saiyans, all of them elites, stood on both sides of the room and a long red carpet started at the door where Quorrin and her parents stood to the stairs that led up to the thrones where King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta sat. There were several large columns on both sides of the room, but it was hard to see anything else since the room was so dark.

Quorrin followed her parents into the large room, taking quiet steps and being as elegant as her mother taught her to be. "_Remember what your mother taught you, remember what your mother taught you, remember what your mother taught you."_ Quorrin thought over and over in her head as they walked.

The three of them stopped in front of the stairs and bowed gracefully to the king. Quorrin felt the king's and prince's stares on her as her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. She knew why, it wasn't just because tonight was about her, but it was also because her hair and eyes, they weren't like any other Saiyan's. A Saiyan's hair is supposed to be jet black, same as the eyes, but her hair color was a sparkling metallic silver, not the old woman or man silver color, but the beautiful, shimmering silver color, and her eyes were a bright teal color, and _those_ were features that set everyone off.

"Arise and take your seats please." King Vegeta said lazily. "Except for the warrior Bardock." He added.

The three of them stood up as gracefully as they could and Quorrin and her mother sat down on some seats by the wall while Quorrin's father started to answer some questions the king asked about her. Quorrin's heart was racing from all the adrenaline from being there and in the king's presence, the only thing that seemed to calm her down was watching her father try to be graceful, which didn't suit him at all, but it was very entertaining to watch. While Quorrin was watching her father, however, she noticed that Prince Vegeta was staring at her. She immediately looked down in her lap to avoid eye contact and the adrenaline rush started again, making her heart pound. Quorrin's mother rubbed her back and whispered words of encouragement but Quorrin couldn't really hear her mother over the blood that was rushing in her ears, she did_ not_ like the palace at all.

"I still don't understand why you want to send her away for good." The sentence from King Vegeta snapped Quorrin back into reality. She looked up at King Vegeta as he scowled at her father. King Vegeta motioned toward Quorrin with a nod of his head. "Look at her, she could be a… decent Saiyan warrior with some training, even it takes years of training. If she's trained enough, she can join you and your little ragtag team in the lower rank." King Vegeta said gruffly.

Quorrin swallowed hard and clenched her fists tightly in her lap, looking down at them to hide her angered expression, when she heard King Vegeta say that. Decent warrior? Lower rank? He was probably saying that she could join her father's team because King Vegeta thought of Bardock the same way he thought of her. If only she could show him what she could really do, that would make him shut up, but at the same time, it would also put her and her family in danger. Prince Vegeta saw Quorrin's reaction to his father's reply and lifted an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything and Quorrin didn't notice.

Quorrin's father shook his head slowly, hoping he wouldn't upset King Vegeta. "I've already tried to train her sir, but she just can't learn how to fight." Bardock told King Vegeta. Quorrin's father glanced her way, catching Quorrin's attention. She knew he didn't mean any of what he was saying and nodded slowly, telling her father that she wasn't offended or anything.

King Vegeta scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine then, I give her and her mother my permission to leave Planet Vegeta, but _I_ will decide which planet they will be sent to. They will leave tomorrow so they should be ready to go by then or they're not going." He growled.

Bardock bowed, hiding a relieved expression. "Thank you sir. They will get ready at once." He said. But before he could walked back to Quorrin and Gine, Prince Vegeta told him something but Quorrin couldn't make it, or what King Vegeta, said out. Bardock paused for a moment before nodding slowly and walking back to Quorrin and Gine.

Even though Quorrin couldn't hear what King Vegeta said, the sad smile on her father's face told her that both her and her mother really were leaving Planet Vegeta and going to a different one. Quorrin didn't know what to think, she _did_ want to go, but then again, she really didn't. Planet Vegeta was her home, and she didn't want to leave it, but she would be safer away from here and she wouldn't be bullied at all. Those were all good things but, she really didn't want to leave her father, but since he's a strong warrior, King Vegeta needs him here. The same would go for her mother, but her mother really wasn't the fighting type, she wasn't as aggressive as most Saiyans and wasn't as good of a warrior as most Saiyans. **(Not trying to be mean or anything to Gine, but that's actually true about her.) **Plus, Quorrin needed someone to take her and be with her to help her adapt to this new planet.

"Which planet are we going to?" Quorrin's mother asked as they all walked out the door, Quorrin's small hand clutching her father's larger hand.

"They didn't say, but we should know soon. If I had to guess, it's a planet that's not too far away from Planet Vegeta so they can kind of keep an eye on you two or something." Quorrin's father replied. He suddenly stopped by a hallway and looked down at Quorrin.

She looked back up at him with a questioning expression. "Is something wrong father?" She asked quietly.

Her father paused for a moment before he knelt down and looked at her right in the eyes. "As far as I know, no. But the prince wanted to see you down there." Her father pointed down the hall to a large doorway.

Quorrin looked down the hallway to the door. "Why does the prince want to see me?" She asked as she looked back at her father with a lifted eyebrow.

Her father shrugged, but he looked troubled. "I don't know," He squeezed her shoulder gently. "But be careful okay?"

She nodded. "Okay…" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "You're not coming?"

He shook his head slowly. "I can't, but, if anything happens, just leave okay?"

"Okay, but what if he tells me to stay?"

Quorrin's father looked down. "I don't know, but don't show him your power okay?"

"'Kay." Quorrin's father smiled and sent her on her way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case anyone's wondering why Bardock's being so nice to Quorrin unlike Raditz and Goku, A.K.A. Kakarot, it's because I put my own little twist in this story, and there's another reason why, but that'll be in a few more chapters. So yeah. Feel free to leave a review about what you guys think of this. Until the next chapter guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quorrin turned the doorknob and opened the door before entering, closing it quietly behind her. She scanned the room for any sign of Vegeta but there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she could see. The room was dark and it smelled like there was a ton of dust in the air, there were dusty chairs everywhere and one lone window across from where Quorrin, but no sign of the prince. She blinked once before peering into the shadows near a small chair by the window and saw an outline of a Saiyan form.

"Prince Vegeta?" She asked slowly, unsure about this.

But the prince stepped out of the shadows with a small smile on his face. "You have pretty keen eyes." He said slowly as he approached Quorrin.

"Yeah, so?" She replied carefully, keeping her real feelings out of her voice.

He walked right up to her, which was the closest he's ever been when he's not attacking her. "You're also very strong."

Quorrin blinked in shock and looked down a little. "No, I'm not." How would he know if she was weak or strong? He's never seen her power before! In fact, he and all his followers were making fun of her and how weak she was just today!

Vegeta tsked. "Don't lie to me! I know you're strong, I could see that when I saw your reaction to what my father said. You let your guard down for a split second and I sensed your real power for a moment. Only, you hid it and no one noticed it but me."

Quorrin looked up at Prince Vegeta and hid a glare. "What do you want Vegeta?" She asked.

"I want the truth." That confused Quorrin a little bit, and the prince saw the confusion in her eyes. "Don't give me that! You're stronger than you pretend, I know you are, so I want to see your full power."

Quorrin quickly shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, you heard my father, I don't even know how to fight!" Since Quorrin's had a lot of practice with this little act she managed to convince him a bit, she wasn't the best at acting, but she was good enough to fool Prince Vegeta since he was so arrogant.

He stared at her for a moment before he grinned slyly. "Okay then, fight me." He said, throwing aside his long cape.

"F-fight?" She asked, stunned.

"Yeah, you should be feeling lucky, I don't fight any commoners, but I'll make an exception for you." And he's right, he doesn't fight anyone other than the Saiyans in the palace or anyone else that's of royal blood, or elite, and Quorrin's not in any royal family or elite. But still, the thought of fighting got her excited.

She shook her head again, suppressing the urge to fight as much as she could. "I'm sorry sir but I decline, it's like I told you and like my father said, I don't know how to fight."

"Aw what's wrong? Is little Quorrin a chicken now?" He mocked. Quorrin gulped and tried to block him out, but when that didn't work she left the room as quickly as she could.

She quickly walked to her parents who were talking with King Vegeta. Her father looked her way and smiled at her and she felt almost instant relief, if the King wasn't there then she would have felt it instantly, but he was here, and she can do nothing about it.

King Vegeta threw a look her way. "I hope you and your mother have a safe trip." He told her gruffly.

"Thank you your majesty." Quorrin said as she bowed courteously. That made the king smile a little, but it looked like a creepy smile to her.

"I heard that my son wanted you, what did he want?"

Quorrin hesitated before answering. "He wanted to fight me…" This took everyone by surprise.

"My son?! Wanted to fight… You?!" The King stammered.

Quorrin gulped quietly and nodded. "Yes sire, but I declined, if that was the right choice…"

The King smiled at her again, this time threatening. "Of course that was the right choice! I don't want my son to fight any weaklings like you, especially when they're about to leave the planet… No offense by the way." The King laughed mockingly.

Quorrin giggled, trying to ignore his laugh. "It's okay your majesty. I _am_ pretty weak."

The king chuckled before walking down the hallway to the room Quorrin had just come out of. Quorrin and her parents walked out of the palace doors and into the street where they took to the skies.

"So the Prince wanted to fight you?" Quorrin's mother asked as we flew across the night sky. Quorrin nodded. "Did he tell you why?"

Quorrin blinked before speaking. "Yeah, he said that he knew I have more power than I've been pretending to have."

Her parents both stopped dead, making her fly up ahead before she noticed they had stopped. She turned in a wide U-turn and flew back to them, sliding to a stop across from her parents. "Is something wrong?" She asked them, her voice threatening to slip. But she already knew why they had stopped like that.

"He knows you have more power? How?" Her father growled in anger.

Quorrin's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, she's never seen her father angry before, so it freaked her out. "I-I don't know…" She answered, now her voice was shaking.

"Bardock!" Her mother barked at him before he could do anything else. He looked at her and she shook her head. "She doesn't know, it's not her fault."

Quorrin's father stared at Gine for a moment, his expression clearly showing that he was angry, but after a while, he sighed slowly and his expression softened. "Yeah, you're right…" He looked at Quorrin as she trembled a bit. "I'm sorry Quorrin." He held out his arms and Quorrin flew right into them, clutching his neck and sobbing on his shoulder while he held her tightly and patted her back softly before he and Gine flew to the house, no other words were spoken that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, poor Quorrin. She got yelled at her and she didn't even do anything wrong. That and her little encounter with Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta. Don't be shy to leave a review about what you guys think, I won't be mean or anything to you. And if you have any suggestions about anything, I'll be happy to hear them. Until the next chapter guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Quorrin opened her eyes to the sunlight that was dancing on her face and looked around the room with her eyes, this wasn't her room, it was her parents' room. Quorrin's father must've put her to bed with him and her mother for the last night that they would really be together. Her father was sleeping to her left, and her mother to her right. She sighed and blinked while looking at the ceiling.

_"This will be the last time I see this ceiling…"_ Quorrin thought to herself sadly. She turned onto her side so she was facing her father. _"What should I bring to this new world? What _can_ I bring? What are the advantages to moving to a new world? What will we do? How will we adapt to it? I hope we can train there. Maybe I can get some new clothes"._ So many questions and thoughts were popping up in her head that it was hard to get some more sleep before the big day today.

Quorrin tried to close her eyes but found them open again minutes later, she tried to count up to 50 but found herself counting past 50,000. She sighed and gave up, there was no way that She would get any more sleep right now. So she watched her father sleep as she laid there on the bed in the covers for hours until his eyes started to open. When his eyes were focused again he blinked at Quorrin before reaching over and stroking the side of her face. She blinked back tears and smiled at him. Yes his hand was rough, but it comforted her in a way. The sunlight shone on his pitch black hair and tan face, leaving a faint glimmer in his black eyes. It was almost time to leave and Quorrin and her mother still had to pack their stuff, if they were allowed to that is.

Quorrin's mother slowly sat up behind Quorrin and Quorrin saw her father's eyes glance up at her mother for a second before sitting up as well. Quorrin clutched his hand and pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her mother was already out of bed and packing what she could for the new planet.

Quorrin looked up at her father. "Father, where are we going anyway?" She asked slowly.

Her father sighed before looking down at her and replying. "It's a planet called Sangit, it should be a good place for you and your mother."

She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Sangit? Yeah I think I've heard you tell me about that planet in one of your stories."

Her father smiled. "Yeah, I told you about it a few months ago."

"You'll still come visit right? It isn't that far from Planet Vegeta right?"

"It's not that far, a day's journey. And I'll come as often as I can alright?" Quorrin's father ruffled her hair playfully, she grinned and nodded her head. "Go get ready okay?" Her father helped her off the bed and sent her off to her room.

"Okay father." She said as she rounded the corner and went down the hallway to the stairs that led up to her room.

Quorrin grabbed a small backpack her mother made for her a few months ago out of her small closet and packed what things she had. Since they're warriors and usually on the move, they don't really have anything to call their own. She had some paper, a pillow, a blanket, some drawing utensils, books, and that's about it. She stopped packing almost midway when she thought of something, she had wanted to leave her father something to remind him about her while she and her mother were gone. She grabbed some crayons, a small piece of paper and started to work on a drawing for her father. Reddish-orange grass, dark red sky, bright yellow sun, and Quorrin and her father running through the grass, her father chasing her as they played tag. She held it up and looked at it in the sunlight, it looked too plain, so she decided to add a red, black, and green flower on the grass. Even though it wasn't that good, she smiled at her work and sloppily wrote her name on the lower left corner.

A knock on her door sounded and she quickly stuffed her remaining pieces of paper and crayons into the backpack, crumpling some papers and breaking several crayons before her mother stepped in the room with someone following her. Quorrin glanced back at her mother, not long enough to see who was following her, before zipping her backpack up. Then she turned on her heel and came face-to-face with the prince.

_"Oh no…"_ Was all that went through her mind when she met his black eyes. She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye, her mother shrugged slowly.

"I want to talk to you." The prince growled.

Quorrin slowly nodded her head. _"This is about last night, I just know it is."_ She thought.

The Prince glanced up at Quorrin's mother and she immediately left the room without a word. The Prince looked over Quorrin's shoulder at her backpack that was on her bed. "What did you pack?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing important," She responded slowly. "Some papers, pencils, my pillow and blanket."

"Nothing to train with?"

"I don't have anything to train with, and my father said that there would be plenty of things to train with on the planet."

"So, you're telling me, that you're going to be a warrior but you don't have anything to train with other than your parents?"

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow. "I never said I was going to be a warrior, and besides, since I'm not an elite or anything, I can't train with anything other than the natural elements around our house and my parents."

"And how is that going?" The Prince was now circling her.

"Good for starters I guess." That sounded a little more like a question than an answer to her.

"Hmmmm." Was all the Prince said as he came around and was facing her again. "Why didn't you give up yesterday? When I was beating you up." He was chuckling when he said that last sentence.

"Because even though I don't know how to fight, I'm not one to just give up if someone's stronger than me, there's almost always a way to beat someone stronger than you."

"Then why didn't you fight back against me?"

"I already told you, I don't fight. But if I did, then it would be to look for openings."

"You mean you don't know how to fight, but you were strong enough to take all my hits? _And_, that you were looking for openings?" He hissed. Quorrin gulped quietly and nodded, he smirked. "Smart, but as far as we know I don't have a weakness."

"That's not true…" Quorrin whispered, surprising the Prince. "Everything has a weakness."

"Oh? Then what's yours?"

Quorrin shrugged. "I really don't know yet."

The Prince tsked then suddenly grabbed her tail that was wrapped around her waist. "Is this your weakness? No one else your age has been able to train their tails yet."

"Hey let go!" Quorrin yelled in irritation, there wasn't even a hint of pain in her voice. "Are you trying to pull my tail off or something?"

The Prince was stunned as his grip around her tail loosened and she managed to pull it free and wrapped it around her waist again. "What..? How did you..?" He stammered.

Quorrin shrugged as she kicked the ground. "Well, after you and your friends started to attack me I decided to train the weakness in my tail, you know, to give myself a chance, I guess…" She might've only been about six years old, but she was smart enough to train her tail so Prince and Vegeta and his friends wouldn't find a new way to hurt her.

"But, how did you figure the training out?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know actually."

The prince scoffed before turning around on his heel. "I would be quick if I were you, you and your mother are leaving in an hour, and we expect you to be on time." He hissed as he left the room.

Quorrin stared at the open door for a moment after Prince Vegeta left before she plopped right down on the floor, unable to do anything from the visit from the prince but just stare up at the door, completely dazed, expecting someone to come up and check on her, but no one did come, not even her father for some reason. She listened closely to anything that might help her out. There. It was faint, but she could hear the prince talking to her parents. Quorrin groaned quietly before grabbing a handful of sheets from the bed and hoisting herself up again.

"Prince Vegeta, wanting to see me twice in 24 hours? What is going on?" Quorrin said to herself as she picked the drawing she had made for her father off the bed and sighed.

When the door downstairs closed, she snatched up her backpack, jerked her arms into the straps, opened the door, and walked down the stairs to where her parents were waiting in the kitchen. They both crowded around her and asked her what the prince had wanted again. She told them everything that had happened but her voice was quiet as she spoke. She waited for one of her parents to say something when she finished.

"That's strange…" Her mother said first, Quorrin's father close behind her.

"Indeed." He knelt down in front of Quorrin and rested his hands on her shoulder. "What did you do when he pulled on your tail?"

"Nothing really, I yelled at him and he let go… He looked pretty startled about something though…" She whispered.

"Did he ask why it didn't affect you?"

She nodded, her eyes looking down. "Yeah, I told him I trained my weakness after he and his friends started picking on me so I'd have a chance against them. Then he asked how I figured the training out, I told him that I didn't know…" She looked up at her father. "I didn't… even know that there was certain training for that."

Her father squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry Quorrin, you did well today like always."

Quorrin smiled slightly at him. "Thanks father." She looked down in her hands and held up the neatly folded piece of paper with the drawing. "I made this for you, I hope you like it."

He took the paper and unfolded it slowly, a large smile formed on his lips. "Thank you Quorrin." He reached into the breastplate of his armor and pulled out a small folded paper like Quorrin's. "And this, is for you."

She took it from him and turned it over and over curiously before carefully unfolding it. She gasped when she saw it and a tear rolled down her cheek. It was a picture of her and her father. Her father was holding her up high on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other raised up high in the air in triumph while both of her arms were raised up high above her head and her legs were bent straight out. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Behind them was the orange waterfall falling into the large, orange lake that glimmered in the sunlight and the orange-colored forest surrounded them. This was Quorrin's favorite picture of them together, there was another one with Quorrin and her mother in the same place and same time, just different positions.

She threw her arms around her father's neck. "I love it! Thank you father!" She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome Quorrin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that surprised Quorrin. What about you guys? By the way, I made the planet Sangit up years ago so I didn't get it from anything or anyone, just wanted to clear that up. So yeah, you're more than welcome to leave a review if you want. Until the next chapter guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

The "ship" Quorrin and her mother were leaving on was rather small for her mother, it looked like it could seat only one person. But the guards around the platform, as well as the mechanics who built the ship, assured them that it would be big enough for the two of them. The only Saiyans that came to see the two of them off were the King, the Prince, and, of course, Quorrin's father. Raditz was on another mission and therefore couldn't watch them leave, which didn't really surprise Quorrin or her parents. But no one expected the King and/or Prince to come, unless it was something of great importance they never went to things like this. But just one look at them and Quorrin knew that Prince Vegeta had wanted to see this and his father had tagged along for some reason.

_"What is going through his head?" _Quorrin thought to herself.

"Quorrin?" Her father's voice grabbed her attention. "Take care alright? I love you."

She smiled sadly and whispered back. "I will, and I love you too."

Her father ruffled her hair and sent her up into the small spaceship with her mother following her after her parents said their goodbyes to each other. Once she and her mother were on the ship, she glanced back at her father one last time before the hatch closed and blocked her view. She bolted to one of the few windows to look outside as the ship started to shake and take off. Quorrin watched as everyone and everything got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see them anymore, she watched as the red Planet Vegeta got smaller and smaller in the distance. Quorrin turned away from the window and sighed sadly, she looked up at her mother who was watching her and walked over to her mother.

"Mother?" Quorrin asked.

Her mother knelt down in front of Quorrin. "Yes Quorrin?"

"What are we gonna do when we reach Sangit?"

Her mother considered that for a moment. "Well… As a start, how about I make us some new clothes?" She replied, knowing Quorrin's reaction.

Quorrin's face brightened and a smile formed on her lips. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She jumped up and down excitedly, her hair bouncing along with her movements. She _was_ starting to get tired from wearing her uncomfortable Saiyan armor all the time.

Her mother chuckled. "Alright. I already have some designs that I think you might like." She got up and went over to her backpack with Quorrin following close behind. She unzipped the top and pulled a few pieces of paper out, laying them all out on the floor. "You can go ahead and pick your favorites."

Quorrin smiled up at her. "Thanks mother." Quorrin might not have had the same strong bond with her mother like she did with her father, but maybe she could work on that on Sangit.

Quorrin went from drawing to drawing, examining every single one she came across before collecting the ones she liked best and showing them to her mother. Since all of the pictures were laid out in different categories, combat, training, relaxing, outfits for hot weather and cold weather, etc. she chose one or two things from each selection.

From the combat selection she chose an outfit that had an outer shirt and an under shirt, the undershirt was short-sleeved while the outer shirt was more like a tank top, and both of the shirts' neckline was lowered a bit. The outer shirt had a V-neck that stopped a few inches above where her breast would be and the front of the undershirt stopped a few inches above the outer shirt. The pants were long and had a fabric belt that would stretch around the waist to help keep it up while she was fighting. She asked for no shoes but her mother insisted of course, the shoes would be hard and heavy so she could get stronger while walking. Her mother also explained that she would have little sweatbands for her wrists that would also be heavy, her undershirt would be heavy as well. She asked her mother if those could be her training clothes as well, her mother said that she would allow that.

The outfits Quorrin chose for relaxing were pretty simple, a loose, short sleeved shirt with a low neckline that would have an ocean looking design on it, and some shorts that weren't too loose or too tight, that outfit was for if she went somewhere warm to relax. The outfit she chose for relaxing in cool weather was a short sleeved shirt that would be plain, not too tight or too loose, and a loose jacket with a hood, the pants would be a little tight but not too much.

Quorrin's mother was excited about Quorrin's choosing and told her that she would also make the combat/training outfit change a little bit according to the temperature. She also told Quorrin that she could pick the colors for the outfits when they got to the planet Sangit. So while her mother sat in a chair and looked outside, Quorrin decided to explore whatever she could in the small spaceship, which was actually a lot bigger than it looked. Everything was white, like outside, the walls, the floors, the doors, everything! There was a small kitchen with a pantry that was filled to the brim with food; it looked like it could last someone for months, years maybe. Quorrin _was_ getting pretty hungry, but with her appetite, her mother would probably get mad at her if she ate her fill. So she forced herself out of the kitchen and looked around some more.

One door caught her attention; it was a large airlock hatch that looked like it led to a big room. She quickly went over to it and pressed a purple colored button, which was just barely out of her reach, and the doors silently slid open. She poked she head inside and saw a small pod that Saiyan warriors would use when leaving to go on a mission. She tilted her head to the side as her approached the pod.

_"What is this thing doing in here?"_ She thought as she examined the pod a bit before it came clear; the hatch that led out into space made it almost obvious, this pod would be used as an escape pod if anything went wrong, which was pretty smart on the designers' part. But of course, it would take forever to unplug all the wires attached to the ship… unless you decided to take off with them still attached, which would rip them all off, and risk damage to the pod. That was probably something her family would do, but she didn't know if Raditz would do that.

There was still a lot of the ship to see so she left the room with the pod, closed the hatch, and explored more of the ship. There was one other thing that caught her eye again, there was a thin pole that led up to a hole in the ceiling. Curious, she walked over to it and touched the pole, seeing if anything would happen, and sure enough a small platform shaped like a circle cut out from the floor underneath her feet and she rose up to the ceiling, startled by this, she clutched the pole tightly so she wouldn't fall or anything, her eyes closed shut. When she stopped moving upward she opened one eye before opening the other to look at the small room. It had a few couches in front of the walls and it was dark. She looked up to see if the lights were off, but instead of seeing a solid ceiling, she saw a ceiling of glass so she could see the stars and pitch blackness. She gaped at the sight for what felt like forever until her mother came up.

"What do you think?" She asks, startling Quorrin.

Quorrin glanced back at her mother for a second then looked back at the stars, not wanting to miss anything, before speaking. "It's… unbelievable…" She breathed in amazement, completely dazed.

Her mother smiled and chuckled quietly. "I was hoping that you'd like it." She knelt down next to Quorrin. "Now, how would you like if this was your room? For every time we use the ship?"

Quorrin looked at her mother, her expression brightening at that idea, and she hopped up and down a little. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Her mother smiled at her. "You aren't like any other Saiyan children I've met Quorrin, you know that?"

Quorrin stopped jumping and look at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean mother?"

"Well for example, you aren't as ignorant or prideful; you're not exactly careless, though you can be. You are a little rough on the edges but not too much. You're gentle but are, and will be, an excellent fighter. I've known it from the day you were born."

Quorrin stared at her mother as her words sunk into Quorrin's mind. The day she was born… That was a strange day for everyone. Thankfully though, the Prince wasn't born yet to snoop about, the King was busy, her brother was on a mission somewhere, and there weren't any Saiyans, except for her parents of course, around to see anything. And if anyone was there then Quorrin probably would have been killed on the spot. But she still didn't know what the big deal is and/or was.

Quorrin's stomach growled loudly and brought her back to reality. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly and laugh a bit, her mother joining in. "Oh, here we go again, Quorrin's eating time." Her mother teased. Quorrin grinned and they both left for the kitchen on the lower level.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's cute, nothing really beats an excited little girl... well, some things do, but you get what I mean. Anyways, don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you guys think of this story/chapter. Until the next chapter guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

_***several years later***_

* * *

><p>Quorrin's eyes slowly fluttered open to see the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It was winter, so therefore it was cold on Planet Sangit. Her soft blankets were wrapped around her body to keep warm and she was curled up in a ball to better maintain her body heat. Her mother was sleeping downstairs in her room, but Quorrin guessed that she was already awake as always. Quorrin had to blink several times so her eyes could focus on the red numbers on the digital clock.<p>

_"5:30?"_ She groaned and pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. _"5:30 is too early to get up…" _She thought as she laid there for a few minutes. But after a while, she suddenly jerked the covers off her head again, messing up her silver hair, but it just fell back into place on its own. _"It's 5:30?!" _She immediately jumped out of bed and jerked her red and dark blue training clothes out of her small pine dresser and got dressed before bolting down the stairs as fast as she could. "Mother, mother!" She yelled as she burst through the door and into her mother's room. "He's coming today! Come on mother!" She said eagerly, jumping up so high that she almost jumped right through the ceiling.

Her mother smiled and reached out to her to calm her down. "Yes, yes I know. Now, go eat something and let me get ready, okay?"

Quorrin nodded happily. "Yes mother." She quickly trotted out the door, down the hall, and into the kitchen so her mother could get ready, and so Quorrin could eat something.

Quorrin knew that her mother would take a while though; she was pregnant with her little brother. Quorrin's mother and father haven't picked a name out for him though, not yet that is. So she just helped herself to the food in the kitchen, she knew how to cook so, why not start eating? She knew it sounded like she was selfish and stuff but she's not, she usually waits for her mother, but since she was in such a rush she went ahead and made herself breakfast, which took awhile with how much she would eat. Thankfully, they didn't have to worry about running out and/or low on food because, since Sangit was so advanced in technology, the pantry, fridge, and cabinets literally restocked themselves up when the door was closed, and it actually didn't cost them anything! Which was good because they didn't have any money.

Quorrin made several things to eat; eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, breakfast burritos, though she doesn't really like them, bread, cereal, sausage, and some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, her favorite! **(They're my favorite too)** She put some eggs, bacon, and pancakes aside for her mother to eat too. She then sat down at the small table and gobbled up all the food on the table in a matter of minutes, and when she finished, she was stuffed. Unfortunately, she belched loudly when her mother came in and she got a lecture for doing that in public, even though they were inside their house, but they both laughed in the end as always. While her mother ate, Quorrin cleaned up whatever food that missed her mouth and washed up a little in the bathroom upstairs eagerly, she just could _not_ wait for later today, but then again, she kind of could.

An hour or so later, Quorrin and her mother finally took off from their house and into the small village, where they first landed years ago, a few miles from their house to meet him for the first time in a month or two. But, he wasn't the same anymore, he was more rough, carefree, strict, prideful, arrogant, and rude, it was same way he acted before Quorrin was born. When he trained with her, it was like he was never impressed, and when he was, it was when she almost drained all the energy out of her body to perfect one small attack. But that was how training was, and she was tougher than ever thanks to it. However, that wasn't the worst of it, he snapped at her when she would talk to him, he barked at her mother, and sometimes, he would hit Quorrin really hard if she did something wrong in training, but Quorrin and her mother would just take it, they had to. If they didn't, if they said anything against him and word got out to Planet Vegeta, which it would with her dad's scouter that was with him all the time, then Quorrin and her mother would be brought right back to the planet immediately. Quorrin didn't really care about that though, what she cared about was her father, he got _tons_ of missions from Freiza and got a new team of Saiyans to take with him, and she hoped that he would just come back to them the way he was before. But she knew that it would never happen, never again.

When Quorrin and her mother landed in the village they were led by the inhabitants of Sangit down a few buildings and to a clearing with several small cushioned landing pads where he would land, then everyone left them as they waited for the space pod to come speeding down. An hour of just sitting there and waiting passed before a small white round object came into view and came closer and closer to the village with every passing second. There he was, speeding down towards the village. Quorrin looked up at her mother but didn't say a word, her mother's face was expressionless and her onyx eyes were set on the space pod that landed on one of the landing platforms, bending the cushion down before it slowly moved back up. The two of them waited until the door on the pod opened and Quorrin's father practically jumped out. He looked around a bit before stiffly walking over to them, his face emotionless, his eyes cold, and his fists clenched. Quorrin blinked and stood completely still next to her mother, watching her father walk over to them.

"Gine, Quorrin." He said coldly once he reached them, his arms crossed over his broad chest and he looked around the village again. "This place never changes." He said gruffly.

Quorrin sucked in a deep breath. "I know, they should at least try to make a change to the village." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't snap at her.

Her father smirked and tsked a little, Quorrin heard her mother gulp quietly. "Yeah well the people here are just too lazy to make a difference." He leaned down in front of Quorrin. "And _you_ can do more work with training as well." Okay, that hurt a bit, but she didn't show anything, she just nodded slowly and took it.

Quorrin's father looked up at her mother and talked to her a bit, Quorrin started to daydream for a bit while they both talked until she thought she heard a tiny voice. She blinked and looked around a bit with her eyes, but she didn't see anyone else around the three of them. Then she knew who it was, she's been hearing him more and more frequently. It was actually her little brother in her mother's womb. Since they've been on Sangit for quite a while, an inhabitant of Sangit came to their house every day to teach Quorrin how to speak to other people, or things, with the mind. It was a really neat trick too. He tried teaching her mother but she would usually just dose off or leave after a few minutes while Quorrin stayed and learned, completely fascinated and determined to learn the ability, which surprised her teacher but not really her mother.

"It's time to go." Quorrin's father said gruffly, snapping her back to reality.

_"__That's right, father isn't here for me"._ Quorrin thought quietly. She looked up at her mother again. _"He's here to bring mother to Planet Vegeta to have my little brother"._ Quorrin sighed slowly and gazed down at the ground.

"Alright." Her mother said, no trace of emotion on her face as she looked at Quorrin's father.

Quorrin's mother gave Quorrin's hand a slight squeeze before following Quorrin's father into the maze of landing/launch pads. Quorrin trotted a few feet behind them a bit before stopping a few platforms away from the one her father's pod rested on. On the platform next to his was another space pod brought out by the villagers for her mother. Quorrin's tail, she doesn't wrap it around her waist that much anymore, was practically dragging on the ground behind her. Her parents entered their pods and started to close the door.

"I love you! I'll train hard!" She yelled at them right before the doors sealed shut. She only hoped that they heard her.

As they started to take off, Quorrin quickly rushed out of the village and to a huge meadow by their house with a large hill. She trained there on the hill with her father so many years ago and because of the training, she's never out of breath when she walks/runs up it. She stopped at the very top of the hill and watched the village until the two pods came speeding towards her, passing overhead and blowing her hair back since they were so close, leaving Sangit and moving towards Planet Vegeta. Quorrin watched them until they were completely out of sight, the only thing that was visible to her was the beautiful red Planet Vegeta.

She sighed slowly before she dragged herself back to the small house a mile or so away from there and fell onto her bed when she got to her room. _"It's just a few days."_ She thought to herself as she looked out her window at the sky, closing her bright teal eyes and falling into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is, another chapter for The Warrior Who Never Gave. Don't forget to leave a review of what you guys thought, I'm gonna try something a little different in the next chapter with the author's note too so I'll reply to your review if you leave one. I'll be happy to answer any questions and hear any requests you guys might have too. Until the next chapter guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, how're you guys doing? Hopefully good. Anyway, here's a new chapter for The Warrior Who Never Gave Up (I really need to change that name... -.-), but first, I want to thank everyone who followed/favorited this book, I appreciate all your support! So thanks to: Dragonyahoo20, Juli-sama14, SecretlyADayDreamer, TehBdog, horacioquinter0, mindless-saiyan-kween, saiyan princess 15, Cogmil1234, Diosa de la muerte, and Elite Of The DarkMoon, thank you guys for your support! Plus, I'm gonna be answering any reviews anyone leaves, so here we go.**

**Juli-sama14: I'm not really sure if that's possible because Quorrin and Vegeta both really hate each other, Vegeta's actually jealous of Quorrin's power right now and is just being a jerk to her because of it. Also, one of the reasons why Quorrin hates Vegeta will be in the next chapter, so you'll have until then. But if I do make t happen, then it will be very short, sorry :(.**

**Only one review for the last chapter? Awwww, come on guys. Oh well, it's up to you guys to leave reviews, not me, but they are appreciated and I'd like to know what you guys think of this. Anyways, I've already spent too much time talking, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92…"<em> Quorrin thought as she did pushups, using her thumbs to push herself up and back down, outside the house, she was working on getting to 500 push ups with no breaks for training, then she would do some sit-ups, about 600 sit-ups to be exact, then she would have a break. Then she would lift some trees, do some jumping jacks, and run around the large meadow a few times, another break after that. She would climb some difficult to climb trees, work her legs, go swimming, fly around the area as fast as she could, target practice, then she would be done and able to eat and rest.

When she finished her training, her body ached and she was completely tuckered out. She ate so much food that she thought the cabinets, fridge, and pantry wouldn't restock this time, then she collapsed on her soft bed and fell into a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes again the room was bright, which meant that it must've been around midday, since she had trained in the early morning, and she was starving again. She bolted down the stairs, into the kitchen, and swung the pantry door wide open to find tons of food, like always.

_"Huh. I guess this house really does never run out of food."_ Quorrin thought to herself, smiling as she did. She took a ton of food out of the pantry and dug in, eating everything, except for the bags, and wrappers and stuff, then she went outside and into the forest with some food.

She climbed up my favorite tree, also the biggest and it had thick branches and a thick trunk, and perched on the highest branch, gazing down at the forest life below. A Trilunk, a large bird-like creature with two sets of pitch black wings, a long, feathery tail, and head while the rest of it is light brown and they have one large, sharp talon on each foot, and a huge yellow beak with razor sharp teeth, their eyesight is amazing, along with their aim, that Quorrin calls Yensa. She was a nice bird, despite her appearance, and she used to always meet Quorrin there to have a little snack and get some attention, but you did _not_ want to get on her bad side.

She landed right next to Quorrin on the branch and Quorrin held out some food for Yensa as she always did when Yensa came. As she ate from Quorrin's hand, Quorrin looked up at the sky and watched Planet Vegeta slowly rotate so many miles away, that is until, Yensa screeched in Quorrin's ear, making her wince, then flew away. Uh oh. That was never a good sign. There was still food in Quorrin's hand but she never left until it was gone, unless something bad was about to happen. Quorrin immediately jumped down, bending her knees when she hit the ground to absorb the impact, then sprinted after Yensa. She always led Quorrin to the problem because she's fixed so many of them before, but Yensa seemed a little uncertain this time. Quorrin closed her eyes and felt her surroundings, not hitting even one tree or tripping over any vines or rocks, the trees, the birds, the animals, the vegetation, the heat.

_"The heat?!"_ Quorrin opened her eyes and slid to a stop as small embers came into view. She looked past the embers, knowing that it couldn't be the small embers that were making all this heat, and there it was. A huge yellow and orange wall of fire was consuming the forest. Quorrin gritted her teeth and thought. _"What can I do? There's got to be a way to stop it_."

Yensa had circled back and was flying as fast as she could to get away from the flames, animals bolted past Quorrin, their eyes wide in fear. Quorrin had to jump up into the air to avoid getting trampled by a large buck. She perched on a large tree branch and watched the flames engulf the forest as she desperately thought of something. Her eyes scanned the area but found nothing she could use. She gulped as she thought of one thing she could do to stop it. She held out her hand, palm facing out, and pushed a ton of Ki out of her hand as a powerful wind, blowing the fire out. She took in several deep breaths as the Ki quickly drained the energy from her body but she kept it up, she had to or else the forest would be gone forever. She pushed herself even harder, remembering her father's training, she forgot her own safety and pushed herself harder and harder until the fire finally died out. She let her arm fall to her side and she fell on her rear on the ground, panting heavily and staring into the charred black wasteland of what used to be a beautiful light purple forest in front of her. She saved most of the forest, but it didn't feel right.

One of the deer that ran past her came up to her and nudged Quorrin's head with her soft muzzle, Quorrin reached up and stroked the deer's soft face gently. "Where will you guys live now?" Quorrin murmured. The deer raised her head up and trotted into the remaining forest with the rest of the animals. "Hope you guys find a good home." Quorrin unsteadily got up and slowly made her way back to the house, leaning on trees when she needed to and stopped when she had to, she was completely exhausted. She reached the house what seemed like hours later, still drained, and collapsed in front of the stairs, unable to walk any further. _"I'll just go to sleep here..."_ She thought, closing her eyes. _"The floor's not that hard…"_

* * *

><p>Quorrin groaned as she pushed herself off the floor and stood up. She didn't sleep for long this time, only an hour or so, which she was actually glad about because she was starving… again… She slowly made a few things to eat and slowly dug in, then she decided to take a hot bath. It relaxed her muscles that ached so much. She washed her silver hair and her body before getting out, wrapping a towel around herself, and going into her room to put her clothes on. When she was in her training clothes, her favorite clothes by the way, she went right back into the kitchen to eat some more food. After she was done, she cleaned the table and stretched. She opened the door, walked outside, locked it, and flew right into the village, landing in front of a large hotel next to the landinglaunch platforms. She decided to stay there and wait for her mother to come back when she told Quorrin Bardock would pick her up a few months ago. Quorrin walked inside and stood in front of the check-in desk.

"Excuse me?" She said to the clerk, whose back was facing her.

When he heard her, he whirled around and stared at her. He was pretty old, like most villagers who were in the businesses, and a kind person. In fact, he was the first one to welcome Quorrin and her mother to Sangit and he gave them a capsule, it's a small cylinder container-like device that can be practically anything, if you press the button on top and throw it then the capsule will literally turn into something else, a car, a house, you name it, that had their house inside it.

He smiled at Quorrin. "Quorrin, what brings you here?"

Quorrin smiled back at him. "Are there any rooms available? I know I have a house but I would like to wait here for my mother to come back from another planet."

"Oh! Sure! Sure!" He took out a card key and handed it to her. "Here, it's on the top floor, number 562 okay?" Quorrin nodded and handed him what little money she had but he didn't take it. "Oh no Quorrin, I'll let you stay for free, my treat."

Quorrin smiled again. "Thank you." She said before taking the elevator up to her room.

As she rode up in the elevator she gazed outside through the glass windows, watching the ground get farther away since the back of it was glass and faced outside. This planet was really strange, in most villages, houses were more like small huts while larger, more advanced buildings that were used for businesses dotted the village. For example, in this village, this was the tallest, most beautiful building around. All the houses of the villagers looked like they should belong on a savage, primitive planet, not an advanced, docile one.

The walls of the small, hut-like houses were made of rotting wood, and the roofs of smelly brown straw, the floor was nothing but dirt, rocks, and weeds, and the beds were either the floor, or, if you're lucky, a bed of dead grass on the floor. But another strange thing about the planet was that all the houses have advanced technology. The fridges had little buttons on the side so you could choose what you wanted and how you wanted it and it would be made, cold of course, the microwaves were kind of the same, but instead of pressing buttons you would just hold the cold food out and say how hot or warm you wanted the food and a little stick with a little ball on the end of it would come out and fire something at the food, heating it up, then disappearing again. Everything was like that on this planet, but she didn't know why the villagers would pay for better technology than better living conditions for their families. Money wasn't tight on this planet though, people were actually really rich there, it was just that most of the inhabitants there were too greedy and stubborn to care about their own lives, not to mention their family's. But hopefully that would all change once they got their new liquid product up and running, which would probably take several more years, which way too long for most of the Sangitans. **(The inhabitants of Sangitans don't live for very long by the way)**

Once the elevator door slid open Quorrin stepped out and walked down the hall, looking for room 562. It was all the way at the end of the hall. She stopped in front of the door before flashing the card in front of the door, but something didn't feel right. She took in a deep breath, flashed the card in front of the door one more time, and walked in once the door unlocked, her guard up as she scanned the room. She took light, cautious steps on the tile floor, hoping that she wasn't making an echo or something to let anything know she was there, if anything else was in the room that is. She examined every room she passed by, stopping by the doorway and glancing in the room before entering and getting a better look. Almost half an hour passed and she had looked at every room in the large hotel room except the balcony. She continued to take cautious steps as she slowly walked towards the glass doors, staying off to the side. She slowly slid it open and peeked outside from around the corner. She caught sight of long, spikey pitch black hair. Only one person in her family had that kind of hair style. She swung open the glass doors and walked out, guard up, and faced her older brother and the person next to him. She should have known that he would have gone there, he was acting weird when she left the planet years ago, but she had only thought that he would've made an appearance there. "What do you want?" She growled, not even bothering to play nice. The Prince smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you guys go, one more chapter for this story. Don't forget to leave a review too, like I said earlier, they are appreciated and if you have any kind of requests, don't be shy to tell me, I'll be happy to hear them. Oh, and before I forget, this has nothing to do with this story by the way, you guys should go check out Juli-sama14's DBZ story "High School Chaos", it's a really good story. So yeah, until the next chapter guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! How're you all doing today? Enjoying Easter I hope. Well here's an early chapter for _The Warrior Who Never Gave Up_ because it's Easter, that and I'm sure you guys are dying to read this next chapter. But before we get to the chapter, let's get to the reviews!**

**Kaeli Phan: Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it. I'm always happy to hear someone say they like my story :). And here's the next chapter for you!**

**Juli-sama14: It's alright if you're late, and you're very welcome for mentioning your story, I'm always happy to help a fellow author out. Plus, I'm gonna mention your story on one of my newest chapters for each of my stories so word will spread a little more :).**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know this story isn't getting a whole lot of reviews, but I'm still happy even if I have only one review for a chapter or even a story, so thank you guys so much! I also want to thank anyone else that just recently followed/favorited this story, I really appreciate it. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Quorrin balled her fists in anger. <em>"What is he doing here? What does he want with me? He knows I am here without my parents, so he must have come here to intimidate me. Unless… that's what he wants..."<em>

"If you're here for a fight I decline." Quorrin hissed, she didn't care what he or his father would do to her, she was tired of this Prince following her around and wanting something that she wouldn't ever give him.

He chuckled and balled his fists to try to intimidate her. "Why not?" He took a step towards her but she didn't step back or flinch, she just glared at him.

"You don't scare me anymore."

"Oh come on sister. Just fight him, I would." Quorrin's brother mocked, but she ignored him.

"I don't take orders from idiots." She snapped at Raditz, not looking away from the Prince.

"What did you just call me?" He growled, taking a threatening step towards her.

Quorrin glanced at him then back at Vegeta. "You heard me, or are you deaf?" Raditz growled and took another step towards her but Vegeta looked back at him, making him stop dead. Quorrin looked at Vegeta, then at her older brother, then back at Vegeta suspiciously. _"They've planned something."_ Quorrin thought, but she didn't want to see into their minds, she hadn't mastered the technique and it would waste energy, and if she was going to fight back or have to stand her ground against them then she would need all her strength.

"You shouldn't call your brother deaf, or an idiot." Vegeta said quietly, using a threatening tone.

She positioned her head to look like she was looking down but she kept her eyes on Vegeta. "He's no brother of mine. Not when he's with you."

Vegeta grinned devilishly. "I see."

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Quorrin's shoulders from under her arms and held her in place, she was being lifted a bit so her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. "If you don't want to fight him then you can just be his punching bag until you change your mind." Raditz's rusty voice whispered in her ear.

Quorrin snickered, but she didn't struggle at all. "Held down by my own brother, that's not a surprise really." Raditz growled and tightened his grip, making her wince.

"Save your breath, you'll need it." He scoffed, he looked at Vegeta who was grinning at her. Quorrin glared at Vegeta and he went straight for her, punching her right in the stomach when he got to her, she winced again. He punched and kicked her over and over again, a mix of blood and saliva splattering on the ground as she coughed it up. He stopped after hitting her several times and looked her over, she was still glaring at him, one eye closed because of the pain, blood dripped off her chin from her mouth and she was breathing heavily. "Had enough?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Quorrin laughed mockingly at him, smirking a little as she looked at him. "I could do this forever." She whispered, her voice was raspy from all the pain.

He gritted his teeth in irritation and punched her in the stomach again, making her cough up blood once again. "I don't care what you say, I won't stop until you give in!"

Quorrin smiled painfully again. "Then I guess you have a long way to go..."

He growled and kicked her in the face before attacking her again. This kept up for hours, she felt Raditz's arms starting to go slack from exhaustion and Vegeta's Ki was draining from his body, but they weren't the only ones, she was so sore, so exhausted from all this. Vegeta stopped again and lifted Quorrin's head up, which was now hanging down because of all the pain, to look into her eyes, she might've been pretty sore, but she was still determined not to give up and he could tell. He let her head drop again and landed another punch to her stomach, but it wasn't as strong as the ones earlier. That was her chance to escape Raditz's grip and fight back. She glanced back at Raditz, smirking slightly, and he caught her eye, but he figured out what she was up to too late. Quorrin flipped herself over forward and made Raditz let go and fall on his back on the bloody floor, she jumped back, doing handstand after handstand until she was a good distance away from the two and slid to a stood, standing in front of the stone railing of the balcony. Vegeta was stunned with what she did and Raditz was starting to get up.

"Why you little..!" Raditz growled, running at her and she took a fighting stance, smirking again.

She easily sidestepped out of the way and brought the side of her hand down on the back of his neck, knocking him out with one hit. He fell on the floor, dead to the world for now. She looked at Vegeta who was readying for an attack. She half-smiled before jumping onto the railing of the balcony and running towards him, he turned to look at her to get a good shot but at the last second, she jumped to the wall of the hotel, jumped off of that and punched him right in the jaw, knocking him to the floor, unconscious like Raditz. Quorrin stood over him and looked down at him for a moment before she squatted next to him and put her hand on the back of his head. She closed her eyes and began to slowly erase what she did to him and replaced what was there with he was so exhausted after hurting her that he passed out. She did the same with Raditz, only that Vegeta accidentally knocked him out before he became unconscious. After that was finished, Quorrin picked them both up, hoisting Vegeta over her shoulder and holding Raditz by his armor on the shoulder, and took off towards the platforms for the pods, two were there. She threw Vegeta in one and Raditz in the other. She hit the takeoff button, closed the doors manually, and quickly stepped back before the two pods shot off into space. She had absolutely no idea where they were going though, there were already coordinates, that weren't where Sangit was, in the computer so she just hit the start button.

Quorrin stared up at the sky as the pods took off."You should focus more on your training rather than me Vegeta." Quorrin said quietly as the two pods disappeared.

Quorrin flew back to the hotel and cleaned all the blood off the floor on the balcony then cleaned herself up and fell onto the soft bed in the bedroom, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you guys go! I know Quorrin sleeps quiet a lot in the first few chapters, but that'll all change soon, trust me. And don't be shy to leave a review (or PM me if you don't want to leave a review) and let me know what you guys think and if you have any requests. Until the next chapter guys! And also, hope you all had an awesome Easter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? School's almost over (FINALLY!) so we just need to hang in there a little longer! This is off the topic but is anyone graduating this year? If so, then good for you guys! I'm not -.-. Anyways, thanks for being so patient in waiting for this chapter (but if you weren't patient at all then you can just skip this A/N and go right to the chapter), but let's get to the reviews first, then the actual chapter:**

**captaindrake123: Well that's what happens when you mess with Quorrin, but she mostly just waited until there was good opportunity to attack.**

**Juli-sama14: Haha, yeah but she was actually hurt quite a bit from Vegeta, but she's a lot stronger than she looks and she's built to take hits (kind of like Gohan), but she was mostly lucky that Vegeta got worn out so fast.**

**Jrik23: (I know you left a review in chapter 6, but I'm gonna reply to it in this chapter) Bardock's personality changed a few months after Quorrin and Gine left for Sangit because he was put in the team he was with in the DBZ movie: "Bardock, The Father of Goku", and because of being with them for so long and going on harder and harder missions, he became more and more rough and mean since he being gentle on missions was a disadvantage. He is still somewhat soft, but not that much, in the rest of this story (before he dies anyways), he doesn't show any signs of being gentle and nice like he was before.**

**alex (Guest): Thank you, I'm glad to know you enjoy it :) here's the next chapter for ya!**

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! I know I don't get nearly as much as others, but every review is appreciated, so thanks so much for all your support so far! But enough of my talking already, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Quorrin waited patiently on the balcony of the hotel for her mother's and father's pods to make an appearance in the sky. She took a huge bite out of a green apple-looking fruit, juice flying everywhere, chewed it then swallowed it, and then she took another big bite. The fruit was sweet and juicy, just the way she liked it. She looked up in the sky again and saw a small white dot coming down. There it was. Her mother's pod. But, there was only one. She quickly finished the fruit and ran down to the lobby, taking the stairs, and left the keys to her room on the clerk desk. She was so tempted to fly out the doors but her mother didn't want her to do that of course, so she bolted out of the doors and raced to the platforms for the pods and waited for her mother to land. The space pod landed after several seconds, making the cushion on the landing pad bend down a bit before settling again. Once the hatch opened, her mother slowly emerged from the pod. Quorrin took a deep calming breath and made herself walk forward, trying to ignore her wanting to run towards her mother, but when her mother saw Quorrin, she ran for her, picked her up and swung her around and around. She finally put Quorrin down after spinning around several times and, bending down a little, down looked at Quorrin's face, she brushed some hair away but it fell right back. Quorrin was smiling happily at her mother and fighting back tears at the same time.<p>

Her mother smiled when she noticed Quorrin was fighting back tears. "You know, your father always refused to cry too." She murmured softly.

Quorrin gulped quietly. "Where is father?" She asked, looking up at the sky with a lifted eyebrow.

Her mother half smiled and looked down for a second before looking back up at Quorrin, her smile gone. "Your father had another mission to carry out, he had to go to a planet called Kanassa. And the inhabitants there might prove to be a bit of a challenge."

Quorrin looked back at her mother and blinked. "Oh. Well, father won't have a problem with the people there right? I mean, he's so strong that he could become a…"

Her mother quickly put a finger on her lips to quiet her before she could finish. "Shhh! Not here Quorrin." She looked around to see if anyone had noticed then looked back at Quorrin again. "I know he can, but I don't think he will. It's been several years since one appeared."

Quorrin looked to the side a little and furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Yeah, several years meaning 13..."

Her mother's expression hardened. "Quorrin." She growled.

Quorrin sighed heavily before looking back at her mother again. "I know, I'm sorry mother, really, it's just…" Quorrin's voice trailed off as she looked down.

Her mother sighed and squeezed her shoulders like her father used to do, but it wasn't as comforting. "I know you don't Quorrin, but you just have to live with it right now okay?"

Quorrin nodded slowly, still looking down. "Okay."

Her mother nodded. "Good." She stood up again before speaking in a cheery tone to try to make Quorrin happy again. "Now, you ready to go home?"

Quorrin looked up at her mother and nodded again, a smile on her lips. "You bet!" Quorrin had to help her mother fly as they were flying home because she was still pretty weak from having the baby, her arm was wrapped around Quorrin's neck and Quorrin's arm was around her mother's upper back to help keep her up. Her mother looked at Quorrin curiously halfway to the house.

"Did you get stronger?" She asked, practically yelling over the wind.

Quorrin shrugged a little. "You tell me, I can't really tell." She said laughing.

Her mother smiled and looked down. "Quorrin…" Quorrin looked at her mother, her voice had changed its tone from cheerful to worry and concern. "While I was coming back, two more Saiyan pods passed by me coming from the direction of Sangit, but I couldn't tell where they were headed, do you know anything about them?"

Quorrin blinked and gulped nervously before smiling, trying to hide any trace of guilt on her face. "Nope, not a thing. I _did_ see two pods pass overhead going to a different planet earlier, but I wasn't sure where they were heading. Since there were two, I thought it was you and father coming back early." Quorrin said quickly.

Her mother looked at her suspiciously for a moment before looking forward. "Hmmm, alright then. I trust you're telling the truth." She looked over at Quorrin again and smiled. "You _are_ telling the truth, right?"

Quorrin laughed a bit, hiding the nervousness. "Of course I am mother. Why would I lie about that?" She glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye. _"I hate it when she does that…_" Quorrin thought to herself. After flying for a few more minutes, Quorrin and her mother landed right in front of their house and Quorrin helped her mother inside. Quorrin put her mother in her bed and helped get her situated. Quorrin's mother slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Quorrin sighed and slowly walked backwards and out of the room._"Have a good rest mother, I hope you feel better when you wake up."_ Quorrin sent the message to her mother through her thoughts as she closed the door and walked into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the newest chapter for you guys! Hope you all liked it :). You guys can leave a review (Or even PM me if you don't want to leave a review) if you want, I like to know what you guys think, and if you have any requests and/or questions, I'll be happy to hear them and answer them. Oh, and there's something I wanted to mention in this chapter: You guys should go check out owl productions' story, _Jaris story: finding stuff out_. It's new so there are only a couple of chapters, but it's pretty good :). So yeah. Like I said earlier, reviews are appreciated and maybe you guys could go check out my FB page: pages/Broly-Kai/1376057919286785 there are two Admins for the page so far (me and a good friend of mine) so feel free to check it out. Well that's all for now, until the next chapter my amazing fans!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, how have you all been for the past month? Good I hope. Anyways, here's the next chapter for The Warrior Who Never Gave Up, I hope you enjoy it, but first, let's get through the reviews:**

**Juli-sama14: Yeah, this chapter does have that part in it and you'll see Quorrin's reaction to it all.**

**I know there was only one review, but thanks for leaving it! Every review/follower/favoriter is appreciated! And now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Quorrin's eyelids suddenly flew open and she gazed into the darkness of her room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the lighting. Something was wrong, very wrong. She threw off her covers and bolted out of her room, down the stairs, and through the door, not caring how much noise she made. She heard her mother getting up and quickly following her.<p>

"Quorrin!" Quorrin heard her mother yelling at her, but she didn't stop. Quorrin half flew, half ran to the hill she usually laid on to watch Planet Vegeta and looked up at the red planet.

A small yellow Ki blast was starting to form to the left of the planet; it suddenly increased in size and slowly made its way to the planet, another Ki blast, much smaller than the yellow one, collided with it full force but there was no effect. Quorrin's eyes widened and she suddenly grabbed her head tightly and screamed as she felt her father's pain through her mind when she reached out to him to know if he knew what was going on. Then, he was gone, dead, as the Ki blast was halfway to the red planet. The large yellow Ki blast collided with the red planet and it sank deeper and deeper into the surface in an instant until several lights exploded from the core of Planet Vegeta. Quorrin could see the surface of the planet starting to turn black and yellow cracks forming, then, the whole planet exploded into pieces and brilliant lights. Her mother grabbed Quorrin and pulled Quorrin under her as if to protect her from the sight, but it was too late. Once the planet was gone without a trace Quorrin could hear her mother crying, she easily slipped away from her mother's grasp and walked forward a bit on shaky legs, the news just starting to sink in as she stared up at where her old home used to be, before falling down on her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_"Why?"_ She thought. She clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth. _"Why?!"_ She could feel the control she had over her power slipping. "WHY?!" She screamed, her power going wild now. She slammed her fists on the ground, almost breaking the small hill into pieces. Her father was dead, her home planet was destroyed, she knew nothing as to what happened to Raditz, Prince Vegeta, or his father, she could sense Raditz and the prince by their energy but she couldn't sense the King. There was one thing she did know though; she knew who the destroyer of her planet was. She stood up and glared up into the sky as tears streamed down her cheeks, her power still uncontrolled. "I WILL KILL YOU FRIEZA!" She screamed into space. Her power increased more and her long silver hair suddenly started to spike up and turned bright gold, her mother jerked her head up to watch Quorrin, her eyes full of worry.

"Quorrin, calm down please!" Her mother begged. "I know you're upset, I am too, but there's nothing we can do now, it won't do anyone any good if you let your power control you." She stood up and cautiously walked towards Quorrin. "Quorrin, please calm down." She told Quorrin softly as she gently stroked Quorrin's upper arm.

Quorrin paused for a moment before her power level slowly started to decrease and her hair turned back to normal. She gazed at the ground, her tears dripping to the grassy ground, as the thought hit her hard. "Mother, what do you think happened to my little brother?" He was born only a just yesterday and she barely had enough time to recognize his energy so she didn't know if she'd be able to sense him or not.

Her mother sighed sadly and looked up. "We can only hope that they sent him to a different planet to take care of before Planet Vegeta got destroyed." Her mother looked at Quorrin. "But there's one thing that I don't get," Quorrin glanced at her mother as she looked up at the night sky, the sun was slowly starting to rise. "Why would Frieza want to destroy our race? We're his best fighters, and…"

"Because he's scared of us," Quorrin cut her mother off. "He thinks that our race will get stronger than him, then overpower him."

Quorrin's mother knelt down next to Quorrin. "How do you know that?"

Quorrin blinked, still crying. "I got it from father when I woke up."

Her mother looked down. "Oh, well I guess I should have taken those classes on mind reading or whatever they call it." She joked, trying to cheer Quorrin up. But she only succeeded in a quick, tiny smile from Quorrin.

"Yeah you probably should have."

Her mother didn't say anything else; instead, she stood up and walked back to the house, knowing Quorrin would follow when she felt like it. A few hours passed as Quorrin stared up at the brightening sky where Planet Vegeta used to float, her mind started to clear up and she felt like going back to the house. But before she left, she looked up into the sky to where Planet Vegeta used to be one more time and saw a small red object slowly floating down towards her. Curious, she reached up and grabbed it as it slowly floated onto her hand. She looked at the piece of bright red fabric in her hand and felt it with her other hand.

"This is father's…" She said to herself.

She remembered seeing this wrapped around her father's head when she entered the thoughts of someone who was fighting him, but he didn't have it when he came a few days ago, she ignored that fact. She gulped and wrapped her fingers around the cloth tightly, another tear rolling down her cheek; she took in a deep, shaky breath and wiped her face with her bare arm, trying to wipe the tears away. She wrapped the cloth around her upper left arm tightly and looked back up at the sky again as the sun's rays hit her face and body. No matter what or how long it took her, she would get her revenge on that killer.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A few months<strong>__** later**_

Quorrin stretched out her arms, legs, and tail as the morning light filtered in through her window and into her room. Her back popped and she popped her fingers, wrists, elbows, neck, and ankles. She quickly walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made herself a ton of food again within minutes and sat down to eat. Her mother walked into the room when Quorrin was halfway done and made herself some food, not a lot though cause she didn't eat as much as Quorrin, not by a longshot. She ate her food very slowly today, and when she finally finished she was slow with washing her plate out and putting it in the dishwasher. Quorrin sighed and picked up her own plates after she was done and washed them thoroughly before placing them in the dishwasher.

"I don't mean to be rude mother, but being slow won't slow time too." Quorrin said as she left the house to train again.

Quorrin caught sight of her mother's playful scowl before Quorrin closed the door behind her and flew off towards the forest. She didn't train in the forest though, there was actually a large desert-like area on the other side of the forest where she could do whatever she wanted to for training. When she landed on the warm sand, she threw a few punches and kicks into the air for a quick warm-up before working on speed, strength, energy control, and Ki blasts.

For speed training, she would run around the whole area and see how much time it took her with a clock-like device called a stopwatch, if you press a button on it then do something then press it again it will tell you how much time it took you to complete whatever you were doing. But it didn't do just that, it also sent out sound waves that you could hear if you were in a dark cave and didn't know if something, or someone was in front of you or not. It also had a water dispenser that never runs out of water and some other stuff to go with it. But Quorrin thought that everything, except for the water dispenser, was just a waste.

Quorrin's personal record was 0.3, but she guessed she should call it a world record on that planet since no one there could even make it a third around the area, especially in that heat. Quorrin shook her head and cleared her mind, her thumb was on the small button of the stopwatch so she could easily press it once she took off, she straightened up and looked at the long path ahead of her. She backed up a little bit, taking in a deep breath, before taking off, pressing the button the instant she took off, dust flying up into the air behind her. And before she knew it she was back to where she started, the dust still in the air, making her cough. She looked at her stopwatch, blinking the dust out of her eyes, the button was pressed down again, thank goodness, and it read… 0.1! Quorrin stared at it in disbelief.

_"One millisecond…"_ She thought to herself. She had never thought that she would be able to do that, but she did! She couldn't wait to get back home and tell her mother, but she couldn't go yet, she wasn't done with her training.

For Quorrin's strength exercises, she would find the biggest rock around and try to lift it, but if she couldn't lift it, she would look for a smaller rock to lift. There was one rock, north from where she was, that never wanted to leave the ground it sat on, she couldn't lift several other big rocks because of their size and weight, but she knew that she would be able to lift that one rock someday. She went straight to the last rock she lifted the day before and started her warm-up, when she was able to lift one rock pretty easily she used it as a warm-up for the next larger rock she would lift, before looking for a larger rock by air. She settled for a much larger rock in the west and started to lift it, slowly and steadily. An hour passed and she was able to push the rock up and down with her arms. She finally threw the rock off to the side and it landed with a loud thud, dust flew everywhere. She fanned the dust out of her face with her hand as she coughed. Her body was starting to ache already from lifting the rock, she was extremely sweaty and the dust clung onto her body because of it. Once the dust cleared she gasped for fresh air and held the stopwatch over her mouth, pressing a button, and a small stream of cold water poured into her dry mouth. Once she had drank her fill, she wiped some water off her lips with her lower arm.

Next was energy control training, she always hated this one because she made herself think back to the day Planet Vegeta was destroyed and feel the pain of it again, she had to make sure that she was controlling her energy and didn't transform. It was a long process, but she had to test her limits in her normal state, then try to push them without transforming. She sucked in a deep breath and focused, clearing her mind. When she was ready, she thought back to that day and started to raise her power slowly. First, there were images from Quorrin's father, flying, Frieza's strange ship, several men in uniforms attacking her father, Frieza coming out of the ship on the top. A small yellow Ki blast on Frieza's extended forefinger, a pale blue Ki blast racing towards Frieza, the yellow Ki blast getting bigger and absorbing the pale blue Ki blast easily, the yellow Ki blast, now giant, slamming into Frieza's henchmen and Quorrin's father. Her father murmured something she couldn't make out, then pain, lots of pain as she remember seeing the blast collide into Planet Vegeta and the beautiful planet turning black and exploding. Quorrin gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, shutting her eyes tight. Her body shuddered and she knew she couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed on the hot ground and panted, her eyes opened and her hands were palm down on the ground to support her, the memory fading away. She pushed herself up to sit back and moved her hands behind her. She gazed up at the purple sky at where Planet Vegeta used to be for what seemed like hours as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She sighed and got back up on shaky legs. She clenched and unclenched her fists, her brown tailing flicking back and forth.

_"Okay, time for Ki attacks."_ Quorrin thought.

It was one of Quorrin's 2 favorite exercises, the other one was strength believe it or not, and she had succeeded in making a move of her own, she called it Galaxy Fire, it's a dark red, dark purple, and white spotted fiery looking Ki blast that looks like the galaxy in a single blast of fiery-looking energy. She clenched her left hand into a fist in front of her face and concentrated some of her energy into her fist, when the time was right, she thrust her hand away from herself and opened it, shooting a huge blast of Galaxy Fire away from her and towards a large rock to the east, destroying it completely. Quorrin smiled to herself and a small, soft laugh escaped her throat, that was a good shot, but she wasn't done yet. Once she thought she was ready, she started to practice with some forms she thought up.

_"Ichi…" _Quorrin thought, taking a step forward._ "Ne…" _Another step._ "San…"_ She moved her hands back behind her. _"Shi…" _She spun around quickly. She thrust her hands out in front of her and platinum colored energy sputtered out of her hands. Quorrin brought her hands back and thought for a bit. "No, that's not it…" She said to herself. "It felt stupid." She was going over some forms so she could maybe use Galaxy Fire or any other Ki attacks better. A few more forms popped up in her head and she sighed slowly. "I guess I'll try them out." Quorrin stood straight up and took in a deep breath. She put her hands in front of herself, her wrists touching each other, and curled her fingers. _"Ichi." _She started. _"Ni."_ She started to bring her hands back to her side, turning her upper body as she did. _"San."_ Her hands faced downward. _"Shi." _She kept her hands there for a moment. _"Go!"_ She thrust them in front of herself, her palms facing away from her, her fingers still curled. Quorrin didn't exactly know what happened, but a huge platinum colored energy wave exploded from the middle of her two cupped hands, surprising her for a moment and making her falter and almost fall back, but she quickly recovered and kept the new move up. She suddenly stopped the blast and fell backwards, falling on her rear.

"Ow…" She said as she got up. She blinked at the huge, long crater in front of her. "What… was that?" She was completely stunned; she just made up a new move on accident! She thought for a moment, remembering every single move she did by heart. "What to call it though?" She looked up at the purple sky. "I was saying my counting method while I was doing the move, but I don't think I'll name it after numbers." Quorrin sighed and shook her head slowly. "I guess I'll just figure it out later." She stretched again and looked at the time on the stopwatch, yes it also told time, and it read 1:50. "Oh no, mother was expecting me to be back at 12:30! Crap!" She quickly took to the sky and flew to the house as fast as she could, arriving in less than a minute. Once she touched down she bolted straight into the house. No one was home. Quorrin mumbled something to herself and decided to take a shower so she could be a little cleaner when her mother got home.

She entered the bathroom upstairs and turned on the water to take a shower; she peeled her dirty, sweaty clothes off and threw them in the washing machine that was in the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, the warm water soaking her hair and tail, and running down her arms, legs, and back. She sighed happily and tapped on a waterproof tablet in the shower that had several cycles that she could choose from, but she only used 3. The first one was a gentle kind of cycle, so she would use it to relax her sore muscles. The second one wasn't exactly gentle and relaxing, it was designed to clean any dirt on her body then there was a gentle rinse at the end, she used it to clean herself up after doing something in the village or something with her mother since her mother was such a clean freak and didn't want "harmful germs" on her possibly only child. The third one was much rougher, it was made to scrub even the hardest things off, then there was a super relaxing cycle at the end. She used that cycle for after training, the worst part was when it started to scrub.

When that was over with, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room a few feet down the hall. She closed the door behind herself and pulled her other pair of training clothes out of her dresser and started to get dressed. Once she was dressed, she tightened her father's piece of cloth around her upper arm and dropped the towel down a small hole in one of the walls that led to the laundry room where machines would wash and dry everything. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. Quorrin glanced at the door when she heard footsteps, she hopped over the last few steps and landed lightly on the floor and walked to the door. She opened it a bit then opened it wide when she saw her mother.

"Uh… Hi, mother… I'm sorry for coming home late it's just that I um…" Quorrin stammered. "I ran around the whole area in one millisecond and I made a new move and…" Quorrin's voice trailed off.

"Quorrin." Quorrin's mother said softly. Quorrin looked up at her; a smile was on her face. "I'm not mad at you." She laughed; Quorrin stared at her mother and let her mother pass by her. Quorrin's mother gestured to the table. "Sit down Quorrin, I have something for you." Quorrin looked at her mother with a lifted eyebrow before shrugging. She pulled back a chair next to the table and sat down; her mother taking the chair across from her, Quorrin's mother put a small bundle next to her on the table. "Before I give you anything, let's hear about your training today." She rested her head on her fists, her eyes trained on Quorrin.

Quorrin looked at the bundle in puzzlement, but she shook it off and started to tell her mother about her training today. Quorrin started with telling her mother about how she ran around the whole desert in a millisecond, then about her rock lifting and how she managed to lift a much bigger rock today than the one yesterday. Then Quorrin told her mother how she did with her energy control, and her mother seemed pleased with the results. Finally, Quorrin told her mother about her Ki attack workout and how she made up the new Ki attack on accident with some new forms and that she had no idea what to call it. When Quorrin finished, she waited for her mother to respond.

Quorrin's mother thought for a moment before finally talking. "You've definitely improved very well in everything, your previous record for running was 3 milliseconds right?" Quorrin nodded. "And now it's just 1 millisecond, so that's a big improvement. The rock you lifted yesterday was a bit bigger than the house but today you lifted one that was about 3 times bigger, give or take, correct?" Quorrin nodded again. "With energy control you could only take it up to the point when your father... died… but this time you made it through the whole thing and a little longer without changing, so that's good, very good. And when you were thinking of forms to better launch a Galaxy Fire attack you accidentally shot a new move, but you haven't come up with a name yet?"

Quorrin nodded once again. "Yep, it was huge!"

"Really? Can you show it to me?" Quorrin nodded and stood up and she walked towards the door, her mother following.

She glanced back at her mother. "We're gonna have to go to the desert so I won't damage anything here." Her mother nodded. Quorrin opened the door and stepped outside; her mother followed and closed the door behind her, Quorrin floated up into the air with her mother right behind her before taking off towards the desert with her mother still behind her. They went a little slower than what Quorrin was used to, but they finally arrived at the desert area where she trained earlier today. Quorrin landed on top of a tall rock and waited as her mother landed right next to her.

Her mother looked down at the large area in front of her. "Wow..." She murmured. "You train here Quorrin?" She looked at Quorrin, but she wasn't there. "Quorrin?" She looked around but couldn't find Quorrin anywhere.

"I'm down here." Quorrin yelled up at her mother from the ground far below.

She leaned over the edge and looked down at Quorrin. "Oh, do you want me to come down too?"

"No, I think you should stay up there, it's safer."

"What do you mean by that?"

Quorrin turned around, her back facing her mother. "Just watch, you'll know why." Quorrin took her stance for the Ki attack. Her hands were cupped and in front of her, both touching at the wrist, she started to bring her hands back to her side and turned her upper body to the side a little. Her hands were at her side and faced down as she kept them like that for a moment, feeling the energy starting to charge up in them. Once Quorrin thought she had charged up enough energy, she thrust her hands forward, palms facing away from her and a huge platinum-colored energy wave shot from her hands. It pushed her back a little bit but she stood her ground, slowly starting to stop the energy wave after a few seconds.

Quorrin's mother landed next to her when the energy wave died down completely. "That was amazing Quorrin, not to mention huge." She chuckled. Quorrin looked at her mother with a smile for a moment before they took off back to the house, talking about Quorrin's new Ki attack as they did.

Once they got home Quorrin and her mother sat back down at the table. "Okay Quorrin, like I said, I have something for you, or a few things… oh never mind that, here you go." She pushed the small red bundle towards Quorrin.

It looked like a pouch with the corners tied at the top. Quorrin carefully untied the corners and inside was a large, pitch black cloth; a small rectangular piece of paper was on top of it and turned facedown. Quorrin picked up the piece of paper and turned it over, it was a picture of Quorrin and her mother on Planet Vegeta behind their old house, the same place where the picture of Quorrin and her father were taken, Quorrin's mother was sitting down on the soft grass and Quorrin was sitting on her lap and they were both smiling.

Quorrin smiled at the picture. "Thank you mother…"

"You haven't seen everything yet, go ahead, keep looking." Her mother rushed eagerly.

Quorrin smiled at her mother and started to lift up the black cloth but, it was much heavier than Quorrin thought it would be. "What the heck?" She muttered as she tried to lift up the heavy piece of fabric again.

Her mother chuckled. "It's a fabric that's soft and almost indestructible but extraordinary heavy. That piece of cloth that you're holding weighs roughly about 200 Kilo."

"200 Kilo?!" Quorrin said in disbelief.

Her mother smiled softly. "Yes, I'm sorry if it's too much for you, it's just, well I thought you could handle it…"

Quorrin looked up at her mother, slowly starting to get used to the weight. "No, it's fine mother, I can take it." Quorrin smiled at her mother. "Besides, I love a challenge."

Her mother shrugged. "If you say so." Quorrin started to push the red cloth away. "Oh wait!" She said quickly, stopping Quorrin. "That's also something for you." Quorrin blinked then held the red cloth up in front of her. It was her mother's but she would keep it under her armor where no one could see it. "I noticed that you wear your father's old headband around one of your arms as a reminder of him so, I figured that I could give this to you as a reminder of me if I don't come back…"

Quorrin looked at her mother, fighting back tears. "Thanks mother."

Quorrin wrapped the red cloth around her upper right arm, compared to the one on her other arm, they looked the same, except the one on her left arm was a darker red than the one on her right. What her mother meant when she said that she wanted to give Quorrin something to remember her by if she didn't come back was that she was going onto Frieza's ship to become a member of his "team," as he called it. The invitation came about a week ago. Frieza had sent a note to her mother saying:

_Dear Gine, _(he always started with that)

_I am sorry to say that after searching through our resources _(as if they had any)_ of the explosion of Planet Vegeta after colliding with an asteroid _(yeah right)_ that we have come to a conclusion that Bardock was among the dead. We would appreciate it if you would join me and carry on the heritage of the Saiyan race. If you accept this offer then please come and visit us whenever you can, thank you. _

_We will be waiting, Frieza_

Quorrin hated that letter, not only did she lose her father, but now she was about to lose her mother as well, all because of that stupid letter. "Why are you going anyways mother?" Quorrin asked, moving her finger around the fabric on the heavy piece of black cloth.

Her mother sighed and sat back in her chair. "Quorrin… I'm doing this for you, if I'm inside his ship and helping him with… whatever he's doing, I might gain some information on what Freiza's weakness is and can hopefully tell you if I find something. So if I do get killed, at least there will be one Saiyan left that's willing to get revenge on Frieza for what he's done to our race. Okay?" Quorrin nodded slowly. "Good, now come here and give your mother one last hug."

Quorrin slowly stood up and walked towards her mother, she stood up when Quorrin reached her and embraced Quorrin in a tight hug. "I love you mother…" Quorrin whispered.

"I love you too." Her mother whispered in Quorrin's ear. Once she released Quorrin, Quorrin grabbed the heavy black cloth and slowly made her way to her room. "Quorrin wait," She stopped and turned around to face her mother as her mother took the necklace that hung around her neck off and held it out to Quorrin. The necklace was a very special necklace that can change your clothes into whatever you wanted them to, if it's programed into the little charm on it, and can make adjustments if needed. "I want you to have this."

Quorrin took a step back, shaking her head slowly. "No, I can't take this from you…"

"Please Quorrin… it's another gift for you."

Quorrin hesitated for a moment, but she eventually took a step forward and took the small necklace in her hand. The chain was a little small, more like a medium-sized chain, and the charm on the end was a small, gold-colored ball, the top had a bit of grey where it connected to the chain.

"I hope it helps you a lot. I've programmed your clothes into its memory already so all you have to do is think of what you want and touch it then it will change your clothes for you in a flash." Quorrin's mother put some pictures on the table in front of her. "These are what are programmed in the necklace." Quorrin picked them up and studied them all, some were her old clothes and some were new ones. "And if you want to add new ones then you can just flash the picture of the outfit in front of the charm and it will remember it instantly or you can somehow connect it to a computer and download designs onto the necklace."

Quorrin put the necklace on and played with the little ball in her hands. She stared to turn to go up to her room when her mother stopped her again. "Quorrin?" Her mother said. Quorrin turned around to look at her mother. Her mother smiled at her. "Whenever you do fight Frieza, make him suffer."

Quorrin smiled and nodded. "You got it mother." She replied.

Her mother kissed the top of Quorrin's head. "Good girl. Now, it's getting late, so go on up to your room."

Quorrin nodded again before hugging her mother one more time. "Thanks again mother." When Quorrin released her mother, Quorrin turned around and went up to her room and watched her mother leave in her old Saiyan armor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there are a few things I want to point out in this chapter: First, Quorrin's counting in Japanese while she's doing her energy attack exercise, second, yes, she did fire a Kamehameha, I know that's not how the attack was created, but I just thought I'd put that in. And sorry for making this such a long chapter too. This book is pretty old, so if you have any problems with it, please let me know in a review, or even a PM. So, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for you all :) But before we get to it, let's get through the reviews.**

**Givihe: Thanks, I'm glad you think that. I know what happened to Bardock and his team on Planet Meat, but he went there after he went to Kanassa, so he went to Planet Meat and went back to Planet Vegeta to confront Frieza while Quorrin was busy with other things and sleeping. Since she hasn't fully mastered the telepathic technique yet, she sometimes connects to his (or anyone else's) thoughts randomly, and she just so happened to connect to his thoughts right before he died. Also, I wrote this story when I was a lot younger and didn't know as much about Dragon Ball Z as I do now, so sorry if anything in this doesn't make much sense :)**

**So now that we're done with that, let's get onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A few weeks later<strong>_

"I knew this would happen…" Quorrin growled under her breath. "I told her not to go but she didn't listen again…" She kicked a large rock on the desert ground, sending it flying at an incredible speed. "And now she's gone!" She punched a huge rock that was next to her with the side of her fist and it crumbled to pieces.

There was an "accident" on a distant planet somewhere and her mother got killed because of it, the letter arrived today from Frieza. Quorrin knew it wasn't an accident like she knew Planet Vegeta didn't get destroyed by an asteroid. Quorrin and her mother were talking telepathically when there was an announcement saying that Frieza wanted to see her mother, she wasn't planning on listening in to what he was going to say to her mother but her mother insisted. Luckily for Quorrin, she finally fully mastered that telepathic technique and could now use it without any of her energy being drained or getting interrupted by someone else's thoughts. Quorrin watched as her mother walked down the hall and entered the room where Frieza was waiting, Quorrin could see everything that was going on. Quorrin's mother closed the door behind her and asked what Frieza wanted, that's when he killed her with a small, quick Ki blast. Quorrin was furious, it happened just last night, the letter arrived today and she was still extremely ticked off, who wouldn't be? This was just another reason why Quorrin wanted her revenge on Frieza, no matter what it took. He now wanted Quorrin to be one of his henchmen, then kill her on his ship, which would rid the universe of all female Saiyans, so if there were any male Saiyans out there they wouldn't be able to have any pure-blooded Saiyan children. Frieza was smart, she'll give him that, but he isn't as smart as her. She wasn't going to accept his invitation, never wanted to, and never would.

Quorrin stormed around the desert, not knowing where she was or where she was going, every single rock she passed, she reduced to pebbles with her powerful aura without realizing it. Her mind projected the same image of her dead mother over and over again as one thought went through her mind over and over again. _"Kill Frieza. Kill Frieza. Kill Frieza."_ She hated him so much, she's hated him her whole life but that was far more than any other time, he was going to pay _very_ dearly for what he did, Quorrin was not for killing, but if she got the chance, she would show absolutely no mercy whatsoever to him.

She would never forgive him, and she would never join his little group to get slaughtered, she would never reply back to his little note, she would never visit his ship, she would never want anything to do with him, except for his death. Quorrin sighed when she reached the middle of the desert and sat down on the loose sand in the shadow of a large rock she hasn't destroyed yet and looked back the way she came, the ground was now littered with small brown pebbles from the rocks.

"Oops." She said to herself quietly. She looked down at the sandy ground before falling backwards and landing on her back, staring up at the purple sky before she closed her eyes and decided to take a nap.

Quorrin woke with a start when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, she put her hands above her head then pushed her legs into the air, her body following, using her arms to push herself up into the air in an arch before landing on her feet, coming face-to-face with a young Sangit villager from the village by her house. She stared at him for a moment before she turned to the side and walked off in the opposite before he ran after her.

"Wait a minute Quorrin." He yelled after Quorrin.

Quorrin stopped and glanced back at him from over her shoulder. "What Yuen?" She asked him, but she wasn't in the mood for talking.

He stood next to her, looking up at her. "The villagers want to tell you something! Please come to the village Quorrin?"

"What is it about?" She looked out in the distance.

Yuen paused for a moment before answering. "Well, you know when your mother was about to leave for that Frieza guy's ship and you took her out of the house to show her something?"

Quorrin jerked her body to the right, now facing him. "How do you know about that?" She demanded.

He gulped before pressing on. "Well, you took her here to show her something right? Your new Ki wave or whatever? Well someone was out here and saw you use it, so, it's about your blast… please come? You'll know more at the village I promise!"

She stared at him for a moment before she sighed heavily. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Yuen jumped up in the air. Quorrin rolled her eyes and picked him up before taking to the sky and heading towards the village.

The village was buzzing with talk, some people were talking about Quorrin, some about her techniques, it was so weird seeing them like this. Once they saw Quorrin, they all bolted towards her, giving her just enough time to drop off Yuen and scrape the ground with the toes of her shoes then fly back up again to avoid getting trampled.

"Calm down everyone." She shouted over the dozens of people who were asking her different questions at the same time. They all quieted down a bit. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I can!" Someone in the middle of the crowd shouted eagerly, Quorrin looked at him, spotting him easily. "I saw you use your Ki wave in the desert."

"Why did you tell everyone?"

"Why not? It was amazing! We've even gotten word out to some other planets!"

Quorrin stifled a groan that threatened to escape her throat, the Kamehameha Wave, her mother came up with the name as they were flying back to the house after Quorrin had showed her mother the Ki wave, was supposed to be her other signature move, now it could be anybody's thanks to this man. "Which planets?" Quorrin asked again, she knew a lot of planets, but not all of them.

The man thought for a bit, all eyes trained on him. "Hmmm, Rotikulat," Heard of it. "Aplaya," Heard of it. "Salina," Never heard of it. "And Jilut." Heard of it. Quorrin knew most of them so that was good, and only one of those three she knew is a planet with warriors, weak warriors though. Before she could sigh in relief, however, the man spoke up again. "Also, Jilut said that they would send the information to a planet far away called Earth."

Earth? Quorrin had never heard of a planet called Earth, but she thought nothing of it. After she nodded in some approval she was bombarded with thousands of questions, to escape them, she quickly took off towards the forest and sat in the tall tree where Yensa used to go, but her bird-like friend stopped meeting Quorrin there a few months ago for some reason, so now Quorrin used the tree as a little relaxing spot for her. No one else on the planet knew how to climb a tree like this one or how to fly, so she finally had some peace.

A few days passed and the talking about Quorrin finally went down, she would watch the villager's children for the parents in her free time when they were busy to keep her mind off things. She would help out with some chores for the older people, play with the older kids to keep them company, and help out with the technology, learning a lot about it as she did.

A few months passed and Quorrin was flying over the ice fields while returning home from some harsh training, she was completely tuckered out and could barely keep her eyes open as she was flying, despite the freezing cold wind that blew against her face. Her mother and father always told her that she shouldn't fly around at high altitudes, or at all for that matter, if she was tired, and she was about to out why. Her eyelids were growing heavier by the second until she could barely keep them open as her altitude started to decrease, and before she realized how low she was flying, she suddenly plunged head-first into ice cold water. Her eyelids flew open once she hit the water and she struggled to swim back to the surface, moving her arms and legs rapidly as she held her breath for what seemed like ages. Unfortunately for her, the water she was in was altered to freeze whatever was in it, unless it belonged there, and she obviously didn't belong there. In a matter of seconds, despite her struggling to get back to the surface, the cold water around her turned solid and she was trapped inside an icy prison without the chance to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you guys go! I hope you all liked it. Feel free to leave a review (or a PM or even a message on my Facebook page), they are appreciated. And please check out my Facebook page whenever you can, I post pictures and news about Dragon Ball Z (and when I post chapters of course). So yeah, until the next chapter guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sup everyone, how're ya doing? Good I hope. I totally forgot that I had to update this book until I looked at when I last updated it, so sorry about almost missing an update. This chapter was supposed to be longer, like, A LOT longer, but I decided to cut in half. We'll finally get to see what happens to Quorrin after she was frozen. But first, let's get to the reviews:**

**Dragonyahoo20: Here it is! And thank you :)**

**SaiyStyles: Yeah it is, thanks for pointing that out, I went ahead and fixed it before this update.**

**So now that that's taken care of, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Few Years Later<strong>_

A young villager was taking a stroll in the ice fields, which was a new route for him, he had a big poofy coat on, designed to keep his body heat inside the coat, his arms were wrapped around his middle to keep warm, his hood over his burgundy-colored head, he was hunching over a bit, and his head was bent down, looking at the icy floor as he shivered. He suddenly stopped dead when he saw something strange in the ice. He examined it for a moment before his eyes widened, immediately he got out a small phone-like device and dialed a number, talking to someone on the other side of the phone as fast as he could. A helicopter and some workers arrived minutes later, the workers asking the man what he saw, the man pointed out something in the ice. One of the workers, probably the boss of them, inspected the ice before a look of shock washed over her face, she ordered that everyone immediately start digging whatever she saw out and told the man to go home and forget everything he saw here or they would make him forget. Scared out of his mind, the man immediately rushed back to his home and didn't leave it for a few days.

-Two Days Later-

Quorrin groaned as she started to open her eyes, a bright light greeting her, making her squint. She was in a pure white room and strapped to a hospital bed, it felt freezing cold to her, but the air conditioner wasn't on. _"What happened?"_ She thought. Her limbs felt as stiff as boards and her muscles ached horribly.

The door opened slowly, ripping Quorrin out of her thoughts, and two figures walked into the room, a male and a female, both dressed in white lab coats, so Quorrin assumed they were doctors. "Awake finally?" The male doctor asked as he sat in a chair across from the bed Quorrin was on, a hint of fear in his voice, what was wrong with him? She blinked at him, her vision still a little blurry. "Good, I think... Anyway, what happened to you miss..?" The male asked her again, hoping she wouldn't attack him or anything.

"Quorrin." Quorrin replied quietly. "And I don't know what happened to me, I'm trying to figure that out…"

"Hmmm, do you remember what happened?"

Quorrin thought for a moment. "Well, I do remember flying over the ice fields, and the next thing I knew I was in freezing water, then I found myself in this hospital somehow."

"I see…" The doctor stood up and paced around the room for a while. "A man found you frozen in the ice in the ice fields, a team went in and dug you out of the ice, still frozen, they then brought you to the hospital where you were thawed out and taken care of for the past couple of days." He paused. "But I'm afraid to say that everyone here agrees that you should leave this planet when you are completely healed."

"What?" She asked, completely shocked about everything he said, but she was mostly shocked about the last thing he said. "Why do I have to leave?"

"Well, you obviously aren't one of us, you have a tail, you look kind of strange, and… we have no idea where you came from or what you are and/or want."

Quorrin growled in irritation before sighing slowly speaking. "Fine…"

Quorrin thought of her training clothes and touched the gold charm with her chin and the necklace her mother gave her, thank goodness she still had it on. The necklace instantly changed her clothes from a hospital gown to her red and black training clothes, she hopped out of the bed, breaking the restraints that were supposed to hold her down as if they were nothing, and walked out of the room, leaving the doctor and nurse speechless. She walked out of the hospital, everyone she walked by had their eyes trained on her, and she flew up into the sky to get an idea of where she was, her house was just east of where she was, so she took off in that direction. Once Quorrin got to her house, she went inside real quick to grab a few things, the pictures her parents gave her, a few bottles of water, she saw a strange-looking bottle of water that was on the kitchen counter, but she thought nothing of it and grabbed it as well. She grabbed a few things to eat as well, stuffing everything but the pictures in a backpack, the same one she used when she and her mother were leaving Planet Vegeta, she put the pictures in a pocket in her red pants. She then walked back outside and pressed a small button on the side of the house that opened a small panel with two more buttons inside, a red one and a greenish-bluish one. Quorrin first pressed the greenish-bluish one then the red one and the house exploded in a cloud of smoke, once it cleared, however, a small capsule fell towards the ground.

Quorrin grabbed it before it touched the ground and put it in a little case with another capsule inside, she switched the capsule in her hand with the one in the box, closed the lid, tucked it in her pocket with the pictures, then pressed the button on the top of the other capsule and tossed it away from her. The capsule exploded in a cloud of smoke, like the house did, and, once the smoke cleared, the spaceship that Quorrin and her mother took while leaving Planet Vegeta, stood in front of her. She sucked in a deep breath and looked up at the night sky where Planet Vegeta once was before walking into the ship and putting in some coordinates to a random planet, she went up the small elevator and sat on the sofa that was built into the wall, staring up at the sky as the ship took off. She had no idea where she was going, only that she was going to train there for a while then leave to another planet, train there for a while, leave, and so on. She could even learn some of the techniques at the different planets and get stronger by using them and creating her own fighting style with them.

Before she had left Planet Vegeta and Planet Sangit, she had grabbed a rock, the hardest rock on the planet, from both planets so she would have something to remind her of them, she would collect one rock from every planet and use them to know how many planets she's been to, and she was planning on using them to possibly make something, a weapon probably. Yes it sounded stupid, but she's seen a blacksmith on Planet Sangit make several swords and different weapons out of a few rocks, if he can do it, then why couldn't she? She also spent some time with him in his workshop and crafted some knives with some of his help, so she had some experience. Quorrin sighed and leaned back as several lights from stars rushed by the ship after the ship left Planet Sangit's atmosphere. She tried to count all the stars the ship passed, but there were too many, so she just stopped and played with a small energy ball in her hands, tossing it back and forth from one hand to the other. The only thing that got her to stop was her stomach when it growled loudly for some food. She laughed softly and the energy ball immediately disappeared as she stood up. She made her way down the small elevator and into the small kitchen area where she stuffed myself with food before going into a larger room and trained until she would arrive at the planet the ship was heading for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Good, bad, or just so-so? I'd love to know what you guys think so far, you can leave a review, PM me, or message me on my Facebook page if you have Facebook account (which I'm pretty sure that everyone has one :P) to tell me what you think or if you have any requests/problems with this book. And what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? Things are gonna get pretty interesting starting the next chapter. Also, ROCK MUSIC IS AWESOME! I don't know why I put that, I just wanted to say that cause it is awesome... Anyways, until the next chapter guys! And be sure to check out my Facebook page, I post a lot of DBZ news, pictures, and when I post chapters on here. Again, see ya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! How have you all been doing? Sorry I haven't been posting chapters that much, I've been busy with school and other stuff. But I'm doing my best to get them up. But first, let's get to the reviews before we get to the chapter.**

**Juli-sama14: I know, that one wasn't very good, but I was kind of stuck and was a little rushed when I wrote it. Sorry about that, hope this one's better :)**

**Guest: (I know you posted a review on chapter 6, but I'm gonna reply to it right now if that's alright) I don't think I will because this is the point in Dragon Ball Z when Goku and Chi-Chi have Gohan. Sorry.**

**sonic56: Right now, sorry for the wait though.**

**Now then, let's get to the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Quorrin yawned and stretched out when she woke up from her little nap, her brown tail flicking back and forth contently. She gazed at the top of the window to see the same old endless, pitch black canvas with white dots scattered everywhere that zoomed by as the ship flew through space. She didn't know how many years it's been, or how many planets she's been to, but it felt like she's been trapped in that ship forever. The only good things that's happened on her journey was the harsh training exercises she made for herself, learning the new skills of people from different planets, and sparring with some of the stronger warriors at the different planets as well. Quorrin sighed and got up before making her way down the elevator and into the training room. It was in pretty bad shape, much like the rest of the ship, from her daily training, but it still held up pretty well. However, the ship was falling apart and she knew that it was just a matter of time before it would literally fall apart. Right before she could start her warm-up, something in the control room started beeping. She grumbled under her breath and walked towards the control room.<p>

It was a small red light next to the radar. _"That can't be good."_ She thought. She jumped into the chair in front of all the instruments and looked at the radar, several dots were rapidly moving towards the ship and one word flashed underneath the radar. _Asteroids_. She blinked at the radar then she looked out the window. "_I don't see any asteroids…"_ There was a sudden, loud bang and the ship jerked, it caught her off guard and she slammed into the wall next to the chair she was sitting in. She groaned in pain when she slid down the wall and onto the floor. "Should have seen that coming…" She muttered.

She jumped up to her feet and bolted out of the control room. The ship was too old and damaged to survive the asteroids, and it would fall apart even faster if she tried to maneuver it in the asteroid field, so the best thing to do was to abandon the ship and see what happened. She grabbed a medium-sized bag and two small pieces of paper that fell to the floor from the top of the small table and tied the heavy piece of black cloth her mother gave her around her neck like a bandana, the knot in the front, and bolted into the room with the space pod. She unplugged everything as fast as she could and got in, tucking the pieces of paper into her shirt, between the under shirt and outer shirt, and tightened the string on the bag, turning it into a capsule and placing it in her capsule case (yes, the bag can do that thanks to the technology of Sangit). The floor disappeared out from under the pod and the pod plunged into the cold darkness of space, the bad part, other than it being so bumpy, was that the door didn't close all the way.

Quorrin grunted and held the door shut as tightly as she could with one hand while pressing a few buttons on the remote for the pod that was laying on the armrest with her other, luckily for her, the door wasn't opened enough to suck all the oxygen out. The pod was soon out of the asteroid field and moving smoothly, except for the occasional bump because of the door. But before she could sigh in relief, the ship started to go crazy again. She grunted again as the door almost flew open, she looked out the small, round window to see what was going on, blue waters, large fields of green grass, she was entering the atmosphere of a planet. The heat from entering the atmosphere slowly filled the pod, making it unbearably hot, the necklace her mother gave her sensed this and changed her clothes to better suit the heat, which didn't really help.

The jerking of the ship suddenly stopped and Quorrin felt the ship suddenly stopped dead, making her lose her grip on the door. It flew open and she could see the green ground rushing towards her, but before she could do anything the ship jerked again like something hit it and she flew out. She didn't have enough time to fly because she crashed into the ground, moist dirt flying everywhere as she tumbled through the ground, getting cuts, scrapes, and bruises as she did. She started to slow down a bit before hitting her head hard on a rock and blacking out.

The next thing she knew, she was staring up at a ceiling made of dirty straw. She groaned before sitting up, holding her head in one hand. She looked at her body to see if she had any injuries from the tumble she took, bandages covered all the cuts and scrapes on her body. She looked around a bit before she flung my legs over the side of the bed that was also made of straw, ignoring the slight pain from the sudden movement. Polished logs were stacked on top of each other for the walls, there were a few other beds in the small room, a small lamp burning bright from a lit candle on the nightstand next to the bed. A glass of water sat on the nightstand next to the lamp. And three pairs of eyes staring at her across from the bed she was on.

"Um, hello." Quorrin said slowly, trying to not scare them.

A little girl from the three answered. "Hi…" She murmured, a tiny smile forming on her face. Quorrin looked up at the older people, apparently the parents, and they nodded at her.

"I won't hurt you or your family I promise."

The woman spoke up. "You promise? You won't hurt my daughter?"

Quorrin nodded slowly. "I promise."

The man laughed loudly, catching everyone's attention. "In that case, my name's Samuel, but you can call me Sam. My daughter's name," He pointed at the little girl by her mother's side. "Is Mable, and my wife is Bonnie." He gestured at the woman. Before Quorrin could introduce herself Sam spoke up again. "Where did you come from stranger? Don't see people like you up here." He paused. "Do you, by any chance, have anything to do with that big hole out there?"

Quorrin gave him a puzzled look. "Big hole?"

"Yeah, we found you all banged up a few feet away from a huge hole in the ground, I wouldn't call it a crater because it eventually gets thinner and goes down pretty deep in the ground." Bonnie replied.

"If I had to guess, I would say that hole there stopped somewhere near the center of the earth! But I can't back that up because it's too dang deep a hole and probably collapsed in on itself at some point or some'tin like that." Sam said again, his mood saddened when he said the last part.

Quorrin stared at the dirty board plank floor. _"They must be talking about my space pod… I sure am glad that I fell out when I did now."_ She thought to herself. Speaking of which... "What planet is this?" She asked, but she was surprised at Sam's laugh.

"Don't tell me that you lost your memory! This is Earth."

Quorrin smiled and laughed a bit. "No, I didn't forget anything; I just want to make sure that I don't have a concussion or anything." _"Earth huh?"_ Quorrin thought the last part. Sam laughed, taking it as a joke, which was good.

"Any who…" Sam said again, his mood brightened. "Do you have anywhere to go? Live or whatever?"

Quorrin shook her head. "No, not really."

"I see… How about you stay here?"

"You'd let me stay here with you?" She asked.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Course we would."

Quorrin smiled again and nodded. "Thank you Sam, I appreciate it."

Sam grinned, showing yellow teeth and several gaps where teeth had fallen out. "Hey, don't mention it. But… in return for staying here, you'll need to work on the farm. Is that alright with you?"

Quorrin nodded again. "That would be wonderful sir; I just want one thing though…" He lifted an eyebrow curiously. "I want to have a large amount of free time whenever I can."

He lowered his head and thought, looking at her under his bushy eyebrows. "What for?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Hmmmm… Well, alright! Someone's business is someone's business, ain't that right? But I expect a lot from you to make up for all that free time."

Quorrin jerked her head up and down in a nod. "You got it sir." Sam grinned and held his dirt covered hand out to her and she shook it, not caring about what was on his hand. "Oh yes, my name's Quorrin." It was then that Quorrin sensed a large Ki signature on this planet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did this chapter turn out? Quorrin's finally arrived at earth, now to see what happens next. I'm not going to say when this is in the DBZ timeline though, so you guys are gonna have to figure that out on your own. Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews or by sending me a message on my Facebook page. So, yeah. Until the next chapter guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I usually do, I've been busy with school and stuff. But I'm gonna try to post a chapter of three of my books today (this one and two others [_The Runaway Experiment_ and_ Friend of an enemy_]) if you read any of my other books (just remember, I said _try_, so there are no guarantees). Anyways, let's get to the reviews, and then the chapter!**

**Juli-sama14: Lol, I'm glad you liked it :) and I did change the way they talked in the last chapter. I was A LOT younger when I wrote this and my older sister told me that was how people in the South talked so...yeah... But now I know better :P**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Even if there are only two, every review/favorite/follow is greatly appreciated :) Now then, onto the chapter!**

**Guest: Haha, sorry, like I said, I've been really busy lately. But, I'll try to update more :)**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>*Months Later*<strong>_

Quorrin tossed a rock across the long field and easily caught it after crossing the field. She tossed it from one hand to another before throwing it back across the field and catching it again. After doing that a few more times, she let the rock fall out of her hand and sat down on the soft grass and concentrated. She had been trying to find that large Ki signature she sensed months ago when she first arrived on earth, but she's had no luck, he was suppressing his Ki like she was. But she still sought it out, it felt…familiar, she couldn't figure out why. After several minutes of having no luck, Quorrin sighed and stood up; she had to be getting back to the farm to work. she sprinted through the fields of bales of hay that she just harvested and made it to the farm in a few seconds, slowing down as she got closer. She spotted Sam working on pulling some radishes out of the ground. Quorrin chuckled softly and walked towards him.

"Would you like some help there boss?" She asked him, laughing softly as she did.

He jumped and turned around when she said that, he had a big grin on his face when he saw her. "Quorrin! I didn't hear you coming. When did you get back?"

Quorrin shrugged, she had no trouble with the black cloth around her neck now, she's been used to the weight for a few years now and her necklace was starting to add more and more weight. "Just now." She looked over his shoulder at the field of unharvested radishes. "Would you like me to help you out?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

Quorrin smiled and easily started to pick the radishes out of the ground one-by-one, she put the good ones in a basket and tossed the others in another. She actually liked work like this. "How about you go ahead and have lunch, I'll take care of this." She suggested as she pulled up a large radish and placed it in the basket with the good ones.

Sam smiled crookedly as he walked off towards the barn. "I don't know how you do it, Quorrin. I think I'm gonna go check on the animals before I head on in." He yelled over his shoulder. She laughed softly and continued to pick the radishes.

Before Quorrin was even half-way done, Sam bolted out of the barn and over to her, a look of fear on his face. Something was up. She quickly stood and looked at him, fully alert waiting for him to say something. "M-my friend Alex called. He-he said that Han is dead." He told her, his voice was shaking

Quorrin's eyes widened. "What?" Han always came over to watch football with Quorrin and Sam **(yes, Quorrin watches football, even though she's not really sure what it's about)** and help them with the farm work, as well as most of the other farmers around the area, they were all best friends. "Does he know how?"

Sam nodded frantically. "Y-yeah… he said that he saw a man with long, spiky, pitch black hair and dressed in some strange brown outfit with a weird thing on his ear come out of a meteor from the sky and kill him with some kind of magic or something! He said it happened just now and the man's flying in this direction right now!"

Quorrin was completely shocked. _"No… how did he find this planet?"_ She thought. She looked at Sam and immediately grabbed his wrist and bolted for the house, she closed and locked the door, Sam demanded to know what she was doing and she told him that she would explain everything later but they all needed to hide somewhere safe. The three of them stood there and stared at her for what felt like an eternity before they all finally listened and headed for the basement as Quorrin stood guard. She sensed out his Ki and could feel him getting closer. She clenched her teeth and fists. _"Don't tell me that you're here to take this planet by killing everyone."_

Quorrin kept her Ki suppressed as much as she could and scanned the skies for anyone or anything that was heading for the house, as well as sensing for any Ki that was heading in their direction, there it was. She could sense his Ki and she could tell that he was heading their way, and fast! She got ready for anything, just in case he tried anything, but knowing him he wouldn't attack anything unless something stood up to him, so she had nothing to worry about unless he wanted to investigate the house. But then she saw something moving outside the window, she peered outside and saw Sam and his family slowly moving further outside. Sam had a shotgun, Bonnie had a shotgun like Sam, and Mable had a slingshot and some rocks, those weapons would be powerless against him.

_"Crap!" _Quorrin thought.

She felt his power in front of the house and move towards the ground where Sam and his family were, Quorrin gulped quietly, but she was too shocked at seeing this guy that she couldn't move. Sam yelled something before firing his gun, but the man easily caught the bullet and threw it right back at Sam, hitting him right through the heart, Quorrin's eyes widened and she quickly ducked before the bullet whizzed right past her ear, easily making its way through the walls, Bonnie screamed and fired a bullet at the stranger's face, but he easily caught the bullet and threw it aside, he then snapped Bonnie's neck in a flash. That only left Mable, she trembled as she fumbled with her slingshot, she fired a rock at the man, who easily caught it made it crumble in his fist with his hand. Mable's lower lip quivered and she slowly started to back up while the killer approached her, an evil grin on his face Quorrin gritted her teeth and threw an energy blast at the killer, he stopped dead when it hit his shoulder and looked at the house after she ducked down, giving Mable just enough time to run into the hay field and into the forest. The killer scoffed at losing his prey before floating up into the air.

Quorrin was completely shocked, but she didn't have any time to react to anything, he would have read her Ki level when she raised it for her attack with that scouter on his ear. She immediately dived into the basement and hid behind a large box. She wanted to stand up to him and fight him, but if he saw her here, then he would report to Frieza and they would kill her as fast as they could. She gritted her teeth and growled in frustration. She still hated this kind of living, hiding from everyone just to save her own skin. Her father would be disappointed in her if he saw her hiding from a fight, but her mother would be disappointed in her if she were to practically tell Frieza where she was.

The man suddenly broke through the straw ceiling and landed on the wooden plank floor. Quorrin breathed quietly and moved around a little as quietly as she could to get a better view of him from his silhouette from the light coming in from the hole he made in the ceiling. He's grown quite a bit since she last saw him on Sangit before her mother came back, it was also the first time he used his strength against her, which wasn't really impressive, but he must've grown stronger as she has. Thank goodness she didn't stop training. He looked around the empty house from top to bottom, never finding the hidden door in the floor that led into the basement.

"Hmph, this thing's probably malfunctioning." His rusty voice reached Quorrin's ears, he was probably referring to the scouter he had. "There's nothing here but furniture!" He growled as he kicked the couch over before taking off, breaking through the straw ceiling again as he did.

His Ki got farther and farther away, indicating that it was now safe to come out of hiding, finally. Quorrin stood up and stretched from being in that small space as she looked around basement before quickly leaving the basement and going outside to where the bodies were; she braced herself as she walked towards the two bodies on the ground. Sam laid sprawled out on the ground with the shotgun just out of his reach, Bonnie laid next to him in a heap, the slingshot still in her hands. Quorrin carefully picked them both up, ignoring their blood as it dripped onto her bare skin and red clothes, and took them into the fields where she buried them both side-by-side before looking into the forest where Mable had gone, she knew her way around the forest and she always said that she was going to take care of the farm when her parents died and it looked like she got her wish. Quorrin looked down sadly at the graves she made for Sam and Bonnie, she only wished she hadn't frozen when that man came, if she didn't, then Sam and Bonnie would still be alive… Quorrin had to suck in another deep, shaky breath of air so she wouldn't lose her temper and she looked up at the blue sky as a few brown and green birds flew overhead.

_"There's nothing left for me here…" _She thought to herself. _"But where can I go?"_ She looked off in the direction where the man went and turned her body so she facing that way. "Maybe…" She said quietly.

She quickly took off in the direction he went, keeping her Ki suppressed as much as she could while at the same time moving as fast as she could allow. Quorrin stopped less than half an hour later when she saw a large, dark grey abandoned building; it looked like a good place to live in secret. She let herself descend to the ground without any resistance until she reached the ground; she lightly landed in front of the building. She cautiously opened the large rusty doors, they swung back slowly, making loud squeaking noises as it did. She cautiously stepped inside, her guard up in case there was anything dangerous in there other than herself. She entered a large room that had several dusty computers, keyboards, radios, and several other machines.

_"__I guess this used to be a laboratory of some sort." _She thought. Everything in here was old and useless, but if she did some work on the machines in there, she might be able to get this room up and running again. As she explored the rest of the place, she found a kitchen, though the food was rotten, a bathroom, which was extremely filthy, and several very large rooms, one was a bedroom for many people but it was almost completely empty now, the others were just spare rooms. Quorrin came back to the large room with the machines to think about what she found. "This _is_ a good place to stay, but it needs to be fixed up a little bit." She looked at the large open doors. "I think I'll leave those alone and just make a secret door somewhere, if I oil it to make it less noisy then someone will definitely know that someone's here… so that's one thing I need to do." She examined the machines in the room. "I'm sure I can fix those and upgrade them quite a bit, shouldn't be too hard, but I think that I'll just fix one of each and use the other things to make equipment for training and for a blacksmith area in one of the rooms, there's more than enough rooms in this building, so that's another thing I'll have to do…" She looked into the kitchen. "Cleaning in there, but I can't get any food since I don't have any money. Hmmmm...I guess I'll have to use my house for food. I'll have to clean the bathroom pretty well, or I could just leave all of the rooms but this one and some other ones alone and live in my house until I figure out what to do with them. "If someone comes in here and sees everything all clean then they'll know something's up. Hopefully they would think that this room can clean itself if it's up and running…but, I'll use one of the spare rooms in the back for training, there are several other rooms in this building so I could them for training as well. I'll put the house in that large bedroom so I can actually live here without having to sneak here every day." Quorrin nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." But before she could even take a step towards the empty bedroom she felt that large Ki again, and it actually stayed there for a minute or two before disappearing, but one minute was more than enough for her to identify it a bit more. Her eyes widened in shock. _"No way…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, I wonder who she's sensing. That will be in the next chapter. Also, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I like using them :P. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. And feel free to leave a review (or send me a PM or a message on my FB page) about what you thought and if you have any requests or anything like that. Well, that's all for now, until the next chapter guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone, Merry Christmas to you all (even though it's still a day early)! I'm giving all you guys a present, which is posting two chapters of each of my books up on here (except for _Brother of Lies_ and _Friends till the End_, I still have writer's bloc for _Brother of Lies_ :( ), so you're getting six chapters total for Christmas! (Assuming you also read _The Runaway Experiment_ and _Friend of an Enemy_) But, like always, let's get to the reviews before we get to the chapter:**

**Guest 1: Thanks for understanding and don't worry, I'd never forget about this :)**

**Guest 2: Here ya go! :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, even though there were only two, I appreciate them a lot and I want to thank you all for your support. Now then, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Quorrin flew as fast as she could to where the Ki signature came from. She didn't care if that Saiyan found her; she just had to know if that Ki signature came from who she thought it came from. She was even hoping that he would find me, she could test out her strength on him and see how much he's improved over the years, he has always been a good fighter, but he's always so cocky in battle. Quorrin suddenly stopped in midair and looked around to try and tell where she was. Blue skies, salty air, steady breeze, and a beautiful, sparkling blue ocean underneath her, she was over the ocean somewhere. The surface of the water rippled with every gust of the wind and movements of life underneath the glittering surface.<p>

Quorrin looked up ahead towards where the Ki came from, several small islands were scattered around the place, but only one had a small, pale pink house sitting on it. She decided to try to approach unseen, just in case, so she moved off to the side of the island, and eventually the back of it, and flew in closer, flying just above the surface of the water. Once she reached the island she flew up the back of the house and quietly landed on the red roof, she crept up to the front of the house and looked down at the scene below. Quorrin didn't know how many people were there but there was a woman with teal, more like light blue, hair, a turtle, an old man with some sunglasses on and a turtle shell on his back, and two people were talking to each other. One of them was the Saiyan that killed Sam and Bonnie, and the other one that had on an orange and dark blue outfit with…

_"It… it really is him!"_ Quorrin thought in shock. His hair looked just like her father's, short and spiky! In fact, if he had a scar on his cheek then he would look just like her father! She backed up on the roof and thought about this. _"His name… What did mother say his name was?"_ She thought long and hard until it popped up in her head. _"Kakarot! Yeah that's it, his name's Kakarot!"_ She peeked over the edge at him again, scanning his mind a little. _"But I don't think he remembers his original name, it seems that something happened to him when he landed here and forgot about it, which means he has a new name." _Quorrin carefully inched closer to the edge of the roof to hear their conversation better.

Kakarot looked at the Saiyan. "'Kay, you got my attention." He pointed at the Saiyan. "Now tell us who you are!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today." The Saiyan looked down for a moment before smiling and closing his eyes. "But alright, I'll tell you everything." He said as he opened his eyes. Quorrin rested her head on her fist, her elbow resting on the roof, she couldn't wait to see what he said. "After all, you _are_ going to be working for me from now on, and I do like my subordinates to be well-informed." The Saiyan said as he wrapped his tail around his waist again.

Quorrin rolled her eyes and put a hand on her face. _"Oh gosh…"_ She thought, he was dumber than he looked if he thought someone like Kakarot would work for him. The sound of wooden boards moving caught everyone's attention, everyone looked at the side of the house where the sound was coming from to see a short bald guy as he unsteadily got himself out of the wall.

"Hey Krillin, you okay?" Kakarot asked Krillin as Krillin wobbled over to them, a hand on the side of his head.

Krillin smiled at Kakarot. "Yeah." He replied before his expression hardened. "Be careful Goku, this guy's not… normal."

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow. _"Goku, huh? Interesting..." _She thought.

Goku nodded, his face was turned to face Krillin, but his eyes were on the Saiyan. "Believe me, I know." He replied. Goku turned his head to look at the Saiyan. "I could sense that from the minute he landed, even now, standing here talking to him like this. Something about him turns my stomach!"

"Such harsh words." The Saiyan replied calmly. "Careful, you're more like me than you realize." Quorrin lowered her hand and listened closely, she wanted to see what the Saiyan, and Goku, would do next. "You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior, just like me."

Goku, Krillin, the woman, and the old man were completely shocked at the news and Krillin, the woman, and the old man looked at Goku in both shock and disbelief. "Goku…" The old man said in disbelief.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz, you're big brother."

Quorrin could tell by Goku's stance that he was absolutely shocked at that, just wait till she told him she was her older sister… "No..!" Goku said in disbelief before the area fell silent as a cloud passed overhead.

"Goku has a…a brother?!" Krillin stammered.

"Goku…he looks…like you..!" The woman said in shock as she looked at Goku.

"Why should I believe you!?" Goku asked Raditz with a growl. Quorrin sighed slowly, guess he didn't want to believe he was a Saiyan.

"Yeah, right, What the heck is Goku doing on Earth if he's from a different planet?" Krillin agreed, also asking Raditz a question.

Raditz chuckled quietly. "That's simple." He replied. Raditz turned his head to look at Krillin. "We sent him here. Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants, a mission in which he has failed miserably."

"Huh?!" Goku asked, but Quorrin couldn't see his expression since his back was turned towards her.

"You see, we Saiyans are sort of like…planet brokers. We scour space for planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once we find them, we send our warriors there to purge them of any life and make them…ready. It's a very, very profitable business, and we take great pride at being efficient in our work. For example, if we discover a planet with strong inhabitants, we send a team of our adult fighters to wipe them out. And for weaker planets like this one, we send one of our babies is generally sufficient to carry out the order." He got that part right, only, Quorrin wasn't sure if they still did it since she, Raditz, and Goku were possibly the only Saiyans left, and, neither her or Goku, judging by how much at home he was here, wanted to help Raditz out.

"If what you say is true, you Saiyans are just an abomination!" Krillin said as he clenched his fists tightly. "You're space pirates, that what you are."

The woman, who was holding a kid, knelt down and hugged the kid tightly, keeping her eyes on Raditz. "How can you send little babies off into space all alone?!" She asked.

Raditz scoffed as he grinned at the kid. "Trust me, they're more than capable of taking care of themselves." He replied.

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow at Raditz when she noticed him looking at something next to the kid. She followed his gaze to see a furry brown tail behind the kid. Quorrin clenched her fists tightly. _"That kid's part Saiyan?! Not good!"_ She thought as she gritted her teeth. But then her gaze shifted to Goku when she realized what that meant and a small smile formed on her lips. _"So my little brother has a son, good for him." _But Quorrin was a still troubled that Raditz knew the kid was part Saiyan.

Raditz paused for a moment before looking back at Goku and the others with a scowl. "Well, most of them. Kakarot, you're a disgrace, you could've easily wiped out every living on this planet yourself. If you hadn't forgotten your orders it would've only taken you a year or two at the most." Raditz looked up at the sky and crossed his arms over his chest. "Especially since this planet has a nice big moon."

Quorrin sighed slowly and shook her head, Goku probably didn't need to know about a Saiyan's transformation during a full moon, but since his son had a tail, and since that Raditz liked to run his mouth, he was going to find out sooner or later. Goku paused for a moment before lowering himself into what looked like a fighting stance. "Yeah. Lemme guess, I was probably supposed to blow that up too."

Raditz frowned and looked at Goku from the corner of his eye before turning to face Goku with a scowl. "You fool! You know as well as I do that it is the key to unlocking your true potential! I'm sure at least once in your life you've looked at the full moon!" Raditz snapped.

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow, has her little brother ever looked at the full moon? She already knew what would happen to her if she looked at it, but she had no idea if Goku knew what would happen. She looked at Krillin, the woman, and the old man, they all looked like they've seen a ghost or something. Quorrin looked back at Goku. _"Guess he has."_ She thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku replied. Quorrin lifted her head up a little and looked at her little brother with lifted eyebrows. He didn't remember? Not remembering anything during the transformation was common, but not remembering if you saw the moon or not, that was different.

Raditz looked at Goku in disbelief, but when he looked down, he looked like he was looking for something, a look of shock washed over his face. "What… What happened to your tail Kakarot!?"

Quorrin blinked, surprised at what Raditz said, and looked at Goku, she didn't a tail at all! _"Did he cut it off or something?"_ She thought. Why would he cut his tail off though?

Goku looked behind him where his tail should be with a puzzled expression. "My tail?" He looked back at Raditz. "Why?"

"Answer me! Now!" Raditz barked, ignoring Goku's question.

Goku glared at Raditz for a second before answering. "It was removed permanently a long time ago." He replied.

Quorrin lifted her eyebrows again. _"Permanently? No way…"_

Raditz's body shook in anger. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?" He asked Goku. He turned to face Goku with a clenched fist. "Your true power is gone now! Without your tail, you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you've been on good terms with these weaklings."

"Listen, this is _my_ home, and these are _my_ friends so it doesn't matter what you say I am." Goku said. He turned his head to the side but kept his eyes on Raditz. "And you sure don't act like any brother I'd wanna have." Goku added. Goku paused for a moment as he watched Raditz before turning his head back to face Raditz and pointed at himself. "My name's Goku and I live here." He straightened up. "Now leave us alone!"

"Yeah, just go!" The woman agreed.

The old man walked up next to Goku. "Even if you are brothers, that doesn't mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you do, you big creep!" The old man said.

"Right! Goku even saved this planet once mister, so go away!" Krillin added.

Quorrin blinked, surprised at what Krillin said. Her little brother saved this planet? Amazing! _"He must love this planet a lot if he saved it."_ Quorrin thought. Quorrin looked back at Raditz as he grinned and snickered before walking towards Goku and the others, she clenched her fists tightly as her body tensed. _"Oh no…"_

"So baby brother wants to be left alone." Raditz said as he walked right passed Goku and the others, making them all jump out of his way. "Well it's a pity that's not going to happen." He stopped in front of the house and looked up, making Quorrin duck out of sight. "No, at this point, I'm afraid you're far too valuable to us for that. You see, thirty years ago, our home, Planet Vegeta, met with an unfortunate accident, when a huge comet slammed into its surface. The planet was vaporized, and the Saiyan race destroyed."

Quorrin put a hand on her head and shook her head in disappointment. _"Raditz bought that story? Ugh…He really _is_ an idiot…"_ She thought.

Raditz turned to looked at Goku with a smirk. "There's not too many of us left brother." Raditz walked away from the house and stopped in front of Goku, not up close though, he was probably at least half a dozen feet away from Goku. "In fact, as far as we could tell, there are only four, including you. We were the only ones away from home when the planet exploded."

_"Unless I'm one of them, they should count again…" _Quorrin thought before pausing and replaying what Raditz just said through her mind again. _"Wait… four?! Who are the other two?!"_

"Like you," Raditz continued. "The rest of us had been sent off to perform a few…hostile takeovers." Raditz spread his arms out. "And now we've found another world we'd like to conquer, it should bring in a very high price." Raditz, who was standing next to a yellow helicopter-looking machine, turned to look at the helicopter. "But unfortunately, the job's a little too big for the three of us to handle." He turned back at face Goku again. "We were almost afraid we had to pass it up, until I remembered you Kakarot." Quorrin sighed quietly, she wasn't surprised Raditz never mentioned her. "You're not as powerful as I might've hoped, but still, with your help we should manage nicely." Raditz said until he was right in front of Goku, startling Goku and making him step back. Raditz followed Goku's movements with his eyes. "Well now, what do you think? Are you excited? You should be."

Goku paused for a moment as he stared at Raditz before standing up straight and swinging his arm around in front of him. "I've hear enough!" Goku said, Raditz stepped back a bit. "I'd die before I'd join a gang of pirates like you!" Goku growled.

Raditz paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Interesting…" He looked back behind Goku. Goku and Quorrin followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, Raditz had his eyes set on Goku's kid. That wasn't good. "I have been meaning to ask you Kakarot," Raditz said, drawing Quorrin's and Goku's attention. Raditz turned to the side and pointed his thumb at the kid. "I couldn't help but notice your son has a tail."

"Leave him outta this!" Goku growled.

"I'll decide that!" Raditz snapped. "If you won't join us, I suppose I'll just have to settle with taking the boy in your place." Everyone looked back at the kid as the woman hugged him tighter.

Quorrin clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth. _"He's kidding! He's just a kid! And judging by his reaction to all this, I doubt he can fight."_ Quorrin thought.

Krillin looked from Raditz to Goku, then back at Raditz. "Um, Goku..?" Krillin asked Goku.

Goku walked forward. "We'll see." He said before taking a fighting stance, but Raditz didn't even flinch.

"I see the fire in your eyes brother, you should come with us." Raditz said as he looked up. "It's in your blood, you love to fight." Raditz started to walk towards Goku. "Now." He said as he walked forward, making everyone, including Quorrin tense up.

"I'm right here with you Goku." Krillin said from next to Goku as they watched Raditz get closer to them.

"Just stay close to Gohan." Goku replied.

"Watch it Goku." The old guy said, Raditz just a foot or two away from Goku and the others.

Goku got ready to attack, but before he, or anyone else, could do anything, Raditz suddenly disappeared from in front of Goku, startling everyone. Quorrin was the only one who saw her older brother's movements as he got right up to Goku and appeared in front of him again, but before Goku knew what was going on, Raditz kneed him right in the stomach. Goku fell back from the force of the hit and landed in the sand several feet away with a grunt, making sand fly up into the air.

Gohan broke free from the woman's grip. "Daddy!" He said as he ran towards Goku who was sprawled out on the sand and had his hands over the spot where Raditz had kneed him while screaming in pain, the woman, and everyone else, trying to grab Gohan again.

"Goku, are you okay?!" Krillin asked.

"Gohan no!" The woman yelled as she, the old man, and Krillin ran after him.

Raditz smirked and walked forward, picking up Gohan right before he could reach Goku. "Hey!" Gohan said before crying as Raditz held him up by his shirt.

"Like I said, I'm taking your son, if you ever want to see him alive again, you'll listen closely." Goku slowly looked up at Raditz, wincing in pain as he did.

Krillin, the woman, and the old man all stood behind Raditz, they were all too weak to do anything. "Come on Goku, you have to get up!" Krillin told Goku. But Goku couldn't get up, he was in too much pain, and he lowered his head back down onto the sand.

"Now then, I'll give you one day to think about my offer." Raditz told Goku, Goku had lifted his head to look at Raditz and Gohan again. "Although let's be realistic Kakarot, I'm not giving you a choice." Raditz told Goku as Goku lowered his head back down again. Raditz leaned down a little. "So, when you decide to join us, and you _will_, there's something I want you to do. Prove to me that you mean it. You can start by eliminating one hundred of these pathetic earthlings. Just stack them here on the beach when you're done, I'll be back tomorrow for a headcount." Everyone had a look of shock mixed in with horror on their faces once Raditz said that. "So what do you say Kakarot? I do hope you'll come through for me on this one." He told Goku as he stepped to the side. "After all he's my nephew, it'll be a shame if I had to hurt him." He held Gohan up to his face and laughed.

Gohan looked at Raditz with fearful eyes and flailed his arms and legs to try to get out of Raditz's grasp. "Daddy I'm scared!" He said before crying some more.

Quorrin gritted her teeth, she couldn't take this anymore. She had already let two of her friends die to Raditz but she wasn't going to let it happen again, especially not to one of her own family members, even if she didn't know them, or if they didn't know she existed. Before Raditz, or anyone else, could do or say anything, Quorrin suddenly jumped off the roof of the house, doing a front flip in midair, and landed in front of Raditz and standing in front of Goku's body as he laid on the sand, a hand on her hip and her other arm hanging by her side as she glared at Raditz. "Don't even _think_ about hurting Goku or anyone else here Raditz." She growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh this should be good, Quorrin's finally seen her younger brother, Goku, after years of not knowing if he was alive or not. Too bad the circumstances are like this... Also, I kind of took the dialogue from the first and second episodes of DBZ (I don't own it!) but I put Quorrin's reactions in it in some parts. So how do you guys think this will turn out? Let me know in a review (or a PM or message me on my Facebook page), I would love to know what you guys think and if you have any requests/questions. Now onto the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter for _The _****_Warrior Who Never Gave Up_. I'm not answering any reviews from the last chapter because unless you're a _really_ fast reader and typer, there wouldn't be enough time for you to read that last chapter and write a review before I get this one up. You could still write a review for the last one, but I won't be answering it/them until the next chapter, which would be next year (or sooner...). So let's get right to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Quorrin in confusion. "Who is that?" The old man asked, making Goku lift his head up to look to see what he was talking about.<p>

The woman looked behind Quorrin when something caught her eyes and she froze in place. "She's a Saiyan too!" The woman exclaimed fearfully.

Krillin clenched his fists tightly as he looked at Quorrin. "Great, something else we have to worry about."

Quorrin glanced at Krillin from the corner of her eye for a moment before looking back at Raditz. "Calm down shorty, I'm not with this killer." She told them, making them relax a little bit, but not very much.

Raditz stared at her in disbelief for a moment before smirking. "Well now, you're someone I haven't seen in quite a long time. Last time I saw you, you were only thirteen years old and we were back on Planet Sangit." He told her, lowering the hand that was holding Gohan down to his side. "You've grown up quite a bit haven't you, sister?"

The look of shock that was on everyone's face earlier returned as they looked at Quorrin. "Does… does that mean that..?" Krillin stammered, unable to finish his sentence since he was so shocked.

"It means that she is Kakarot's sister, his _older _sister, to be exact. But she is younger than me, so she's the middle child of our family." Raditz said, finishing what Krillin was trying to say.

"No way…" Goku said through clenched teeth, his voice full of pain as he struggled to speak. Quorrin glanced back at Goku for a moment before looking back at Raditz, it might've only been a quick glance, but that was the first time she's ever seen her younger brother up close.

Raditz snickered. "So, what brings you here sister? How long have you been listening in to our little conversation?" Raditz asked her.

"Long enough to know that you haven't changed a bit." Quorrin replied coldly. She scowled at Raditz and took a threatening step towards him. "Now give the kid back, you have no right to take him."

Raditz smirked. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't," Quorrin's expression hardened. "I _will_ kill you."

Raditz burst out laughing. "You kill me? Ha! Keep dreaming sister! You know as well as I do that you were completely defenseless against the Prince and me back on Sangit. You even told us that you couldn't learn how to fight, so how do you expect to kill me if you can't even fight?"

Quorrin smirked. "See, that's where you're wrong, but I'm not surprised that you bought such a stupid story."

Raditz looked at her in disbelief. "What?!" He growled, clenching his teeth.

Quorrin tilted her head down and closed her eyes. "You see, brother, our parents made that story up so you and the other Saiyans wouldn't find out what I was capable of and kill me just because I was strong." She opened her eyes and looked up at the blue sky. "As for what happened back on Sangit, I took both you and the Prince out in one hit each, I just erased your memory of it and replaced it with a false one." She looked back at Raditz with a grin. "But if you don't believe me, I'll prove it. I'll just let you remember again."

Raditz scoffed and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, his expression changed from a scowl to a look of shock, indicating that he knew what really happened that day several years ago. He looked at Quorrin in disbelief. "N-no way! You weren't even a warrior! You were only a…a…a Saiyan reject!"

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow and looked at Raditz with a puzzled expression. _"Saiyan reject..?"_ She repeated the words in her mind before speaking out loud again. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Raditz grinned at Quorrin. "You know what I mean, so did all the other Saiyans, you didn't belong in the Saiyan race because of your more docile nature…" Raditz lowered his head a little but kept his eyes on Quorrin and added. "Not to mention your appearance." Quorrin's expression hardened, but she didn't say anything. What Raditz said did hurt her feelings, but she wasn't surprised that he would say something like that to her. "In fact, that's why you always got in trouble with the Prince, even though you never did anything to him, he still picked on you because you didn't even belong on Planet Vegeta!" He lifted his head back up and looked at Quorrin with a scowl. "Even our own parents thought you were just a reject."

Quorrin tightened her jaw and clenched her fists tightly, her fingernails cutting into her skin and making her palms bleed a little. How dare he bring their parents into this! She didn't believe a word he said about them, but still… "I've heard enough!" She growled. "I may have looked and acted differently from the rest of the Saiyans, but that doesn't mean I'm not a Saiyan. And thanks to all the beatings I took because of that, I got stronger than I ever thought I could." She smirked at Raditz. "I guess I have you and the Prince to thank for that."

Raditz growled before a beep sounded on his scouter and numbers flashed on the screen, catching his attention. Once the numbers stopped flashing, he looked back at Quorrin with a grin. "I highly doubt that, sister, my scouter tells me that you have a less Ki than an earthling."

Quorrin glared at Raditz. "Is that so?" She asked.

Raditz chuckled and tilted his head down a little, keeping his eyes on Quorrin, for a moment lifting his head up again. "Well I'd love to stay and catch up with you sister, but I really should be going." He said before taking off with Gohan, who was still crying, in his hand.

Quorrin took a step forward in the direction where Raditz had flown. "Come back here!" She yelled after him.

Krillin, the woman, and the old man silently stared at Quorrin for a moment before Krillin spoke up. "Um, excuse me? But do you think you could maybe-" Krillin started, but he was cut off in midsentence when Quorrin suddenly powered up and took to the sky, flying after Raditz at an incredible speed and kicking up a ton of sand.

_"I hate to leave my younger brother there like that…" _Quorrin thought to herself as she flew through the light blue sky, and it was true, she didn't want to leave her younger brother like that. _"But if he's everything he seems to be, then he should make a full recovery, and I'm sure he'll come after Raditz for his son."_

Even though Quorrin couldn't see Raditz, she could still track him by sensing his Ki since he didn't know how to suppress it. Quorrin clenched her fists tightly and sped up, she'd finally have the chance to get back to her brother for what he and the Prince did to her all those years ago back on Sangit. Quorrin looked down at the blue ocean's rippling surface as she flew over it. There was still something that Raditz said that bothered her though, there were two more Saiyans somewhere in space. Just who were they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Quorrin's mad. How do you guys think she'll fight Raditz and what do you think will happen? I'm interested in what you guys would think happen, so please leave a review (or PM me or send me a message on my Facebook page) with what you think and if you have any requests/questions. Until the next chapter guys! And Merry Christmas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back! I got a new antivirus so I can post things now! Yay! Sorry it took so long though, I had to keep bugging my dad about it... Anyway, let's get to the reviews and then the chapter!**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it :) And you're welcome and thanks!**

**Sunbeam-132: I'm so glad you like it! :)**

**Mixie18: Thank you and here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long though**

**dyjuan: Chapter 2 review: To be honest, I actually started this story of Quorrin when I was, like, 10 or younger (which was a long time ago, I'm not saying how old I am now) when I had no experience with writing books or anything, so the first few chapters (and maybe some others) aren't as good. Chapter 3 review: I was actually going to do that, but I thought I would stick with what I have since this is Quorrin's point of view, only it's in second person instead of first person. Chapter 6 review: Lol, yeah. The only reason why I made it peanut butter and jelly sandwiches is because I actually love them and I was eating one when I edited that chapter, I can't remember what the food was before or if I even put her eating something in when I first wrote it. Chapter 10 review: Thanks :) Chapter 16 review: I'm glad you like it, and I'm actually going to be going through the whole Dragon Ball Z timeline with this story (in other words, it's gonna be a LONG time before it's finished XP) only with a few different things happening since Quorrin's there. And I can't help but put in cliffhangers, I know I shouldn't use as many as I do, but I love them for some reason.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them all and it's really fun to reply to you all :) And now, let's finally get to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Where did you go you snake?"<em> Quorrin thought to herself as she scanned the area far below, flying over a country side that was all too familiar to her. _"Why would Raditz come back here? There's nothing but innocent farmers out here!"_ Quorrin came to a stop in midair and concentrated for a moment as she looked around, trying to sense out Raditz's Ki. After concentrating for what felt like hours, Quorrin finally sensed some of Raditz's Ki. She looked in the direction where the Ki signature was coming from and smirked a bit. "There you are!" She said before she took off in that direction with a sudden burst of energy.

She kept her gaze straight ahead and didn't even glance down at the ground far below, thinking that she might see the farm she lived on with Sam and his family, before Raditz killed Sam and Bonnie that is… After several minutes of flying, Quorrin spotted a familiar field in the distance, a faint trail of smoke rising into the sky, it wasn't Sam's farm, but it was still familiar to her. Quorrin narrowed her eyes when she saw movement next to what looked like a large crater in the ground, an all too familiar figure was walking out of the crater. Quorrin's expression hardened when she saw him and she immediately sped up, arriving at the field with the crater in seconds. Once she was right above the field, and several feet away from Raditz, she dropped to the ground far below and landed with a loud thud, bending her knees to absorb the impact from hitting the ground. Raditz's scouter beeped and he quickly stepped to the side to look at Quorrin, his eyes wide in surprise. Quorrin stood up straight and glared at Raditz, not affected by the long fall and hard landing she did.

Raditz stared at her for a few seconds in shock before turning around completely to face her and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face. "Well that didn't take you very long to get here now did it sister? I knew you'd come after me, but I didn't think you'd get here so fast." He told her. Quorrin looked around the field with her eyes, but she couldn't find Gohan anywhere, she knew he was close though, she could hear his faint crying. Raditz looked up as if he was looking for something. "Tell me, is our little brother on his way too?"

Quorrin looked back at Raditz. "I have no idea, I left before I could talk to him." She replied coldly.

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "Really? What a shame… I thought you'd be dying to talk to him."

Quorrin _did_ want to talk to her little brother, she's wanted to meet and talk to him ever since her mother told her about him when he was born. But right now, she wanted to get her little brother's son back no matter what. She ignored what Raditz said and spoke up. "What did you do with Gohan?" She growled.

Raditz stared at her with a lifted eyebrow for a second or two before laughing quietly a bit. "Why do you care about that little brat? He doesn't even know who you are."

Quorrin glared at Raditz again. "I don't care if he can't even see me, he's still family!"

Raditz tsked and lowered his arms to his sides, clenching his fists tightly. "You really think that Kakarot and his son will accept you into his little family of earthlings? You're as much of a Saiyan as I am."

"That may be true." Quorrin scowled at Raditz. "But at least _I_ have a heart."

Raditz scowled back at her. "Why you little..!" He growled before charging towards Quorrin with a clenched fist that was heading straight for her face.

Quorrin sighed slowly and closed her eyes, making it look like Raditz was going to land a hit. But right before Raditz reached her, Quorrin sidestepped out of the way and Raditz flew right passed her, he was literally an inch away from her as he passed by her. Raditz stumbled forward and turned around to face Quorrin, stunned. Quorrin stepped sideways again to face Raditz, her eyes open again, she wasn't fazed at all by Raditz' attack. She smirked at Raditz as she cracked her knuckles and neck before taking a fighting stance.

"You want to fight now? Fine, just give it your best." Quorrin smiled eagerly. "I'm ready for you."

Raditz smirked and clenched his fists again. "It's your funeral."

In the blink of an eye, Raditz lunged at her with a clenched fist, this time attacking from above. Instead of hitting Quorrin, however, his fist crashed into the grassy ground where she was standing, making a small hole in the ground as dust flew up into the air. Raditz looked up in shock to see Quorrin as she gently floated backward, landing at the edge of the crater several feet away. She glanced over her shoulder to see what was inside the crater to see a Saiyan space pod, Gohan's crying was coming from inside the space pod. Quorrin narrowed her eyes a bit. She should've known Raditz would put Gohan in there, he didn't have anywhere else to put him, and she doubted he would've wanted to watch a crying little kid that would probably run away from him for a whole day. Quorrin looked back at Raditz when she heard him yelling just in time to get punched in the face, making her step back slightly. Raditz didn't stop there, however, he threw punch after punch and kick after kick at Quorrin mercilessly, making Quorrin back up more and more, almost to the point of making her fall into the crater. After that, Raditz quickly spun around with his leg outstretched, kicking Quorrin in the side and sending her flying to the side. She hit and tumbled on the ground several feet, dirt flying into the air around her, before sliding to a stop.

Raditz laughed loudly. "You should give up while you can sister, you're still no match for me. And that was only a taste of my power!" He told Quorrin confidently.

Instead of staying down, however, Quorrin stood up no problem, dusting her clothes off as she did, which didn't do much since they were covered in damp soil. She turned around to look back at Raditz with a cold glare. "If that's all the power you've got," She started as she wiped a little bit of blood off her chin with her knuckle. "Then I'm not impressed. In fact, I'd say that you're in trouble."

Raditz gritted his teeth. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'll show what I'm _really _capable-" Raditz stopped in midsentence when his scouter suddenly beeped a warning.

He quickly spun around on his heel to see what the scouter was sensing. Quorrin looked up into the sky when she noticed two Ki signatures that were coming their way. Within seconds, Goku, riding a pale yellow cloud, and someone else that Quorrin's never seen before, fly right passed Raditz and Quorrin, just a few feet above them, and landed a few feet behind Quorrin. Raditz spun around again and Quorrin looked back over her shoulder to look at Goku and the other guy. The guy that was with Goku had dark green skin, wore loose purple clothes, his shirt was shot-sleeved, a cape, and a turban.

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow at the green guy. _"Who is that?"_ She thought to herself. She looked at Goku, not sure if it was good or bad that he came. _"I probably shouldn't say anything to him right now, it'll just be a distraction to the fight."_ Quorrin thought before looking back at Raditz. Something troubled her though, Goku and the guy who was with him didn't seem strong enough to seriously hurt, or just hurt, Raditz, which could mean trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Hopefully it's still pretty good :P This one was a bit shorter, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And I'll update it as soon as it's ready, I promise. And if you have any questions, requests, or just wanna say whatever, feel free to leave a review (or send me a PM on here or even message me on my Facebook page if you want), reviews, follows, and favorites are all appreciated a lot. Until the next chapter guys!**


End file.
